Forever is a very long time
by ThSamurai
Summary: Three of the Titans become Highlanders. They must now stop an evil immortal from gaining world power. Soon conflict and angst arises in Titan's Tower, becasue in the end there can be only one! pg-13 for strong violence.[COMPLETE]
1. Rooftop Deul

Note: This story has nothing to do with the plot of my other current story which I'm also working on. The idea just popped into my head and I had to get it out before I lost it. Tell me what you think of the idea, but go easy on me.

* * *

Ch.1

The T-Car zoomed down the road under the midnight moon. Cyborg was at the wheel of course. Robin took shot gun, Beast Boy behind him, and Starfire next to Beast Boy. The reflection of the many street lights glided over the windshield and over the body of the car. They had been forced to split up that day to tackle two different locations. The four of them spent the whole day calming a riot that had erupted near City hall; while Raven and Lee had been sent to put a stop to a hostage situation in Gotham. Raven and Lee reported with their job done three hours ago, the four of them were just now getting home. Beast Boy was currently leaning his head against the window, snoring loudly. Starfire was apparently very tired as well, as she made no note of irritation. To be honest the entire trip home had been pretty quiet. They rounded a corner and came to a stop light. They came to a soft halt and Cyborg stretched his arms.

"Oh man, you talk about a long day", he said through a giant yawn. He glanced over and saw a shadowy figure move swiftly down an alley. He shook his head thinking he might be seeing things from his fatigue. He soon saw yet another shadow run down the same alley. "Yo Robin". Robin turned his head and Cyborg pointed down the alley. "I thought I saw two guys zip down that way, think we should check it out"? Robin gave him a tired look and peeked out Cyborg's window.

"Cyborg, its late. We're all very tired. Can't it wait until tomorrow or next week"?

"I think we should follow them", said Starfire gazing down the alley.

"What for Star", asked Robin putting his face in his hands. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Call it intuition". They finally agreed and parked the car as soon as the light turned green. They shook Beast Boy awake who instinctively changed into an angry bear from being disturbed during hibernation. They crept down the alley and saw absolutely nothing. Cyborg put his hands to signify his confusion. They then glanced up and saw two silhouettes reflecting off of a billboard up on a roof. They climbed up the emergency latter leading to the top and saw the two figures. They stood about thirty feet apart, facing each other. The four Titans moved behind a large A/C unit, careful not to be noticed. As soon as they got situated they focused on the two figures.

They both stood up straight, as if honoring some old code of behavior. They then both reached into their long coats and removed a sword. The one on the right held a golden European Rapier which glimmered against the billboard's lights. Starfire tapped Robin on the shoulder.

"Robin! The one on the left has weapon similar to Lee's". It was true. The resolute swordsman held a stunning Japanese sword. The hilt, or handle, was blue with a black cord wrap twining over a gold crane ornament. The swordsmen got into ready stances.

"Dude, are they gonna fight", asked Beast Boy eagerly.

"Sure looks that way", said Cyborg. He eyed the pair intently. "So, which one should we be root'n for"? Robin narrowed his eyes.

"At the moment we should assume that they're both up to no good". He readied his bow staff. They were about to jump out when the one on the right spoke.

"Time is not an issue for us Alastor"! The one on the left (Alastor) nodded in agreement. "However, I do not wish to spend all of eternity chasing you around the world. The gathering is upon us! And there can be only one". He then charged at Alastor who blocked his downward hack. The Titans watched the two engage in intense sword play. After several minuets Alastor had a large cut across his back and had dropped his sword. Gritting his teethe he feel to his knees. The other then stood over him and prepared to lop off his head.

"You always knew this day would come, it was just a matter of time". He raised his sword and brought it down. But before he touched Alastor's neck his sword was knocked out of his hand by a red bird-a-rang. He looked up to see the throwing weapon return to its master, Robin.

"FOOLISH MORTALS! YOU CANNOT INTERFIER"! HE reached down and picked up his sword. By that time Robin and Cyborg were already charging at the guy. He jumped back and began whipping his sword around trying to fend off the boy wonder and half robot. Starfire and Beast Boy came up to Alastor who was still keeling on the ground.

"Do not worry, you will be alright", said Starfire hopefully. He seemed to take no heed of her and closed his eyes as if meditating. Meanwhile Robin and Cyborg were still doing battle with the man. He kicked away Cyborg and then concentrated on Robin. They moved in a circle facing each other.

"Leave now, or I will be forced to take extreme measures", he said. Robin's mouth curved into a smile.

"How about you drop the sword and explain why you about to cut that guy's head off"?

"I have no time for this"! He lunged at Robin aiming to run him through. Robin slided out of the way and swung his staff in a half circle, smacking the man in the face. He staggared backward and rubbed his the dark red lin on his face. He began twirling his sword all around him while advancing on Robin. Trying to concentrate on the blade and his enemy Robin found himself losing track of his enviorment, that coupled with his tiredness. The man then flashed his blade, faking out Robin. Almost in the same move he spun around stuck Robin in the stomach. Robin's staff made a clattering sound and Robin fell to the ground cradleing his punctured stomach. From a short distance Starfire caught sight of him and her eyes grew big and empty.

"R-R-Robin", she breathed. Beast Boy then leaped up and joined Cyborg in a frontal assault. Starfire then ran over to Robin and picked his head up. She moved his face so that she could see it and saw that there was no life in it. Her grip tightened and a single tear wet his pale face. Tiger Beast Boy slashed at the man while Cyborg fired off his arm cannon. As the man fought he debated whether he should do away with the others as well. They would, after all be a more of a problem once he did. Off in the distance he heard police sirens and decided he had no choice. He began running towards the roof top and over to the next building.

"Oh no you don't", said Cyborg running after him. The man suddenly whipped around and through a small dagger out. Cyborg yelped and ducked just in time. Cyborg turned back to see what was keeping Beast Boy and saw him lying on the ground, he had been stabbed. Cyborg growled in pure anger and sprinted over to the man. A green flash passed right by him though and sent him off balance. As the man was about to jump to the next roof he turned and saw Starfire pelting right for him. He cursed in his mind, realizing he was about to make matters worse. Starfire reared her fist in a fit of vengeance and made the mistake of letting her guard down out of anger. He raised his sword and simply allowed her to run right into it. She stopped dead and began choking. She fell on her stomach and looked up at him. He eyed her without mercy and then leaped off to the other side.

Cyborg gathered up his fallen friends and knelt beside them. He would have given anything to take their place. Why them? Why so many, instead of just one? He was about to break the news to Raven and Lee when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Alastor standing over him, fully recovered. He bent down over Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy. He then looked back up at the grief stricken Cyborg.

"Come, I'll help you bring them home. It's alright, they're going to be just fine". Cyborg's head snapped back up. What did he mean 'Just Fine'? He picked up Robin and Starfire while Alastor carried off Beast Boy. 'Shouldn't this guy still be on the ground with a huge slash across his back', thought Cyborg. He couldn't understand how they would be just fine, but at the moment he went with what little hope he had. Little did any of the Titans know that their lives were about to be changed completely.

* * *

Well how was it? I know the fight scene was lame, but I wanted to save the good fights for later. I know it all seems weird but trust me it will make sense later. R&R please.


	2. What she didn't want to hear

Ch.2

In sickbay lay the three seemingly lifeless forms Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy. Their skin had turned a pale color, and they had gone cold. Outside Titans Tower the clouds were rolling in an unnatural fashion, there was even the rumble of thunder here and there. On her bed, Starfire's skin began to regain its color and she was no longer cold. A flash of lightning and loud clap of thunder issued as Starfire suddenly gasped out loud and sat bolt upright in her bed. Breathing heavily she put a hand to her chest to try and steady her breathing. She looked around the room and realized she was in sickbay, then suddenly a thought occurred to her. She quickly looked down at her stomach and felt around for her fatal wound; there was nothing. Utterly amazed she dared to get up and try to walk. She rose off the bed and not only felt immense strength in her legs but also that it was spreading throughout her body.

"I hope Robin and Beast Boy are getting along fine", she said to her self. Her eyes popped out of her head. "ROBIN"! She spun around and saw both Robin and Beast Boy still lying on their beds. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about him. She ran over and felt his pulse. For a moment she felt not only a lacking pulse but also a rush of mourning. Then she suddenly felt a pulsing motion under her finger. She backed away in shock. Looking back and forth from the two she checked Beast Boy's pulse. It too was going back to normal. This was impossible; Robin and Beast Boy........were alive?

* * *

In the main living room the other three Titans were pacing around madly. Cyborg looked as though he were about to wear a trench in the floor. Raven and Lee and made some herbal tea and looked to that for calmness. Unable to contain his worry Cyborg glanced at Alastor who was sitting in front of the circular couch, apparently meditating. Cyborg walked up to Raven and turned down a cup of tea that she offered him.

"Man what the hell did he mean, 'They'll be alright'", Cyborg sighed heavily out of aggravation. He clicked a panel on his left arm and a holo-picture of the man they were after came up. "If only I had been more careful; Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy would be alive now". Raven urged the cup of tea to him and lowered her hood.

"You were tired, and unprepared. It was nobody's fault".

"Besides, they're not dead", said Alastor who had gotten up and finally joined them. When they got to the tower he had helped Cyborg get them to sick bay and then kept to himself for the rest of the day.

"We're still waiting to hear what that means", said Lee. Putting his empty cup in the sink. Alastor smiled and put his sword up on the counter.

"You'll see soon enough". Lee nodded and suddenly locked eyes with Alastor's sword.

"My God", he exclaimed. "Would you permit me", he asked. Alastor nodded and Lee carefully picked up the sword and removed it form the sheath.

"Yo Lee what's so special about it", asked Cyborg looking it over. Raven did a quick sweep if Lee's mind and joined his awe. Opened mouthed Lee flickered a glance at Cyborg.

"Cyborg-San what I'm holding is probably the Holy Grail of Samurai Swords. Only three of this kind were ever made, and if I'm not mistaken.......", he lowered his head to read the Japanese lettering on the blade. "........YES! This was the first"! He sheathed the sword and gave it back to Alastor. "How did you ever come across it"?

"Trade secrets my friend", he replied winking. He then looked up as if sensing someone's presence. Smiling he turned to the door and pointed. "I think you'll be wanting to see your friends now". Cyborg shrugged and began walking over to the door.

"Man I still have no idea what you're talking about"-

"Hey Cyborg", said Robin coming through the door. Cyborg yelled out and dove behind the couch.

"YIPE! IT"S ROB ZOMBIE"! (Pun intended). Robin walked down the small steps and to the middle of the room. Raven and Lee approached him cautiously. Cyborg slowly came out from behind the couch and poked Robin in the arm.

"OW Cyborg! What are you doing"?!

"Seeing if it's really you, I mean you, Star, and BB are all dead aren't you"? Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Dead? What are talking about we're all fine". Sure enough both Starfire and Beast Boy followed Robin out the door. Cyborg, Raven, and Lee stared at the three "resurrected" Titans. Beast Boy stared back trying to figure out what the problem was.

"You know it really creeps me out when people stare at me for no reason". That was it; Cyborg, Raven, and Lee lost it.

"YOU-ARE-SUPPOSED-TO-BE-DEAD"!

"You don't need to sound so disappointed", said Robin rolling his eyes.

"It's not that it's just"- Raven circled them and shrugged her shoulders. "We just can't see how this is possible".

"Surely we had simply slipped into a, coma", suggested Starfire.

"No Star-San, you were dead", said Lee. The room became so silent you could hear a pin drop. Finally Alastor clapped his hands together and made everyone jump.

"Well! Now that we're all alive again and kicking, I think it's time to get down to business". He went over and sat down in the couch. They all turned to face him and he bowed his head. "My name is Alastor Nordolf. I was born at Canterbury, England in 1412; and I am immortal. And because of your special wounds, you three are now impervious to natural death". He said gesturing to Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy. Open mouthed Robin took a step closer.

"Are you serious"? Alastor simply smiled. "No! It's impossible, how can there be such a thing".

"You cannot die Robin, except it". Starfire stepped up to Alastor.

"Please, how is this possible"?

"Well, it all has to do with my enemy having no choice. If he had another way out of that situation he would have taken it, now he has a bigger problem".

"Who was that guy", asked Beast Boy. By this time all of the Titans had taken a seat on the couch. Alastor cleared his throat and began telling is story.

"His name is Samson; he is from a time when there were no last names. He is the oldest and most powerful of our kind. And he has been chasing me for one hundred and thirteen years.

**FALSHBACK**

England, 1412; the night sky was cloudy with small gusts of wind here there. A church bell rang out in the distance as the lamp lighters began illuminating the streets. A thin fog also made it difficult to see far ahead one's self. A man walked down the road swinging a cane to and fro. It was a much younger Alastor. He passed by an alley and another man stepped out of it and began following him. Alastor walked for a few blocks and stopped outside his house. He fumbled with the small gate and walked on through. Before the gate closed a swift figure slipped through it. He reached his front door and put his hand on the latch; before he could open it he heard a cough behind him. He spun around and saw a younger Samson standing there.

"Alastor Nordolf"? He spoke plainly but still in a serious tone. Frowning in slight confusion Alastor nodded his head.

"Your service sir"? As Alastor extended the greeting Samson reached to his side and pulled out his sword. Alastor's eye's widened and he jumped out of way as Samson slashed at him. "ARE YOU MAD"?! Samson took no heed and continued his attack. Alastor tapped his cane on the ground and a small knife blade came out of the tip. He jabbed at Samson who stepped aside and chopped his cane in half. Now defenseless Alastor made an attempt to get inside, as he turned to the door Samson stabbed him in the back and pinned him to the wood door. Gritting his teeth and gripping the door Alastor tried to get free, no good. Samson leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"You may not understand it now, but I'm sure God will be able to explain it most extensively. It's mine, and there can be only one"! He pulled the sword out of him and Alastor fell to ground. He raised his sword to behead Alastor when he saw two constables coming his way. Cursing he sheathed his sword and disappeared into the fog. Alastor lay at his door step coughing up blood and wanting more than anything to just die instead of suffer. The last thing he remembered that night was the two officers running toward him and a woman screaming at the sight of him.

**END FLASHBACK **

"Since then he's been after me with the soul purpose of my death in mind". Alastor finished his story and looked around at the Titans. They all stared at him as though they didn't realize that he had concluded his tale. Finally Beast Boy laid back against the couch and rubbed his forehead.

"So what your saying is that because we got in the middle of you're fight he killed us and then made us immortal".

"Exactly".

"But I don't get it", said Cyborg. "Why did he even start coming after you in the first place"?

"Well, you can't just become Highlander; it's a destiny that you're born with. He could see that I was meant for the life of the immortal and wanted to get rid of me while I was still weak".

"But I am not even of this world", said Starfire gesturing to herself. "Why would I be destined for something like that"? Alastor shook his head.

"I don't have all the answers, I don't an immortal as old and as wise as Samson would know everything there is to know about us". Robin found it a little difficult to speak at the moment. None of this was making any sense to him.

"So what are they supposed to do", asked Raven.

"Learn the ways of their brethren, and try to stay alive until the time of the gathering". Robin looked up at Alastor.

"What gathering"? Alastor looked as if he had grown tired of answering this question.

"Soon there will be a time when we will feel an irresistible urge to meet on a certain point on the map, where we will battle to last until only one remains and claims the prize".

"And what is the prize", asked Lee curiously.

"It is nothing, and it is everything. If one of you should claim the prize, it would be what you desired most. And if what you want doesn't conflict with existence or the space time continuum, then you shall have it". They all looked around at each other wondering whether this guy was telling the truth, or just a really good liar. Alastor got up and looked out the large window out at eth city. "The gathering is something I have been worried about for centuries, not so much that I could die", he paused. "If Samson claims the prize then I'm afraid humanity's days of happiness could be over".

"Then we find him and take him down", said Robin hitting his hand into his fist.

"I appreciate you're gung-ho spirit Robin, but it's not that simple. Over the years Samson has created a loyal band of followers who are ready to die for him at his calling". The Titans looked as though they had dealt with this before. "If we're going to get to him, we will need to first eliminate them".

"But if they all immortal, how does one defeat them", asked Starfire.

"We have but one weakness; our heads. If you're head leaves you're neck it's over. And you must remember that even if you three were to band together against Samson and you defeated him", he readied himself for the following reaction. "It would still be a question as to which one of us would claim the prize. Because in the end there can be only one". Starfire's eyes widened with horror, she instinctively turned to Robin to see if he was going along with this in the slightest. Open mouthed he got up off the couch.

"Wait a moment; you are saying that even after we defeat the Samson we would have to fight each other, until only one of us survived". Slowly Alastor nodded his head.

"I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear, but it's the truth".

"NO", shouted Starfire backing up.

"It's part of who you are now you can't escape it".

"STOP! I DON'T WANT THIS LIFE! I DON'T WANT TO BE AN IMMORTAL! I WILL NOT MURDER Him"! She wasn't specific but they all knew who she was talking about. With that she stormed through the door and headed for her room. Weak at the knees Robin sat down on the couch scratching the back of his head. Worried and confused he looked back up at Alastor who was wearing an apologetic expression.

"I really am sorry. When she calms down I need to speak with her on more matters. You three will need to learn the basics of living forever, the rules involved, and how to fight".

"We already know how to fight", said Cyborg taking out his cannon.

"I mean learn to use a blade. Conventional weapons do very little against our kind. Between you're Samurai friend and I, you three should become very proficient with a sword". Lee wasn't sure if he should be flattered or insulted, so he settled for a little bit of both. "I would advise you all to get some sleep now. Tomorrow you start you're training and you're life anew". He picked up his sword and Cyborg showed him to a room in which he could stay. Raven and Lee stayed with Robin and Beast Boy. Robin looked as though he were perpetually zoned out, and Beast Boy had the impression of having a heart attack any second.

"There has to be some way to change you guys back", said Raven lowering her hood. Starfire looked hopeful but then lowered her head.

"No Raven, we are who we are now", she said sadly. 'Robin and I can only be together for as long as the gathering is a far off date', she thought. She rose and headed for her room. "I'll talk to her, if anything all of us need to talk to someone right now". He left the room and Beast Boy fell to floor.

"Aw MAN! I suck at sword fighting; I'm as good as bee-headed". He morphed himself into a bumble bee and began flying around franticly. Raven stood still for a moment and then grabbed him by the wings as he flew by. Beast Boy changed back and slumped on the couch.

"That's why you have Lee and Alastor, they can teach you all you need to know". Lee crossed his arms and frowned slightly. Who was this guy to show up and ruin their lives? And who was he to presume Lee needed his help to instruct **his** friends in the samurai sword or any sword for that matter.

* * *

Robin walked down the hall to Starfire's room, he came to door and straightened out his uniform. He knocked lightly and awaited a response. After a few minuets of nothing he tried again. "Starfire it's me Robin, can I come in"? Again he received no response. He hung his head and started off to his room. I wasn't so surprising that she didn't want to talk to anyone. He reached his room and upon entering found Starfire sitting on his bed. He took a step inside and the door closed behind him.

"Starfire"? She didn't look up, she simply sat and silently cried. He walked over and sat down next to her. He put an arm around her shoulder and she couldn't but rest her head on his. She had been waiting for him to return, to be safe in his arms. The whole world in all its cruelty seemed safe.

"I know what you're feeling Star, I'm as frustrated as you are". She remained silent. "But you must believe me when I say, that I will never ever hurt you or lie to you".

"But you have", squeaked Starfire. Robin's mind suddenly received flashed of when he posed as Red X and when only he could see Slade. He had lied to her about X, and he had hurt her when she couldn't see Slade.

"Starfire that was a long time ago, and when I was obsessed to point of it becoming poisonous. Remember it almost killed me". She picked herself up and glanced at him.

"I remember. I am sorry Robin, I simply do not wish to fight you or Beast Boy; especially to that extent".

"Well work it our, its okay Star".

"NO ROBIN IT IS NOT", she suddenly got up off the bed and towered above him. "I do not see how you can be so calm about this. There is a man out there who wants to kill us in a most brutal fashion, and if we succeed in defeating him we will have to fight each other"! She fell to her knees and broke out into tears once more. Robin ran over to her and put his arms around her. She wanted to get out of his grasp and run away from everything. But she found herself involuntarily gripping him tightly.

"Come on Star, you should get some sleep". He helped her to her feet and walked her over to her room. She climbed under her covers and Robin turned to leave.

"Wait", she said. "Please, can you stay until I have fallen asleep"? Robin nodded lightly and pulled up a chair next to her bed. "Thank-you, Robin". She closed her eyes and seemed to fall into slumber with record time. 'Must've been from all that crying', thought Robin. After a few more minuets he was sure she was sound asleep and got up to leave. He opened the door and a silent tired voice called out to him.

"Robin", he turned his head and saw her sleepy eyes looking at him. "Please, if it ever came down to just the two of us..........would you take my head"? She cringed under her covers slightly. Robin shook his head and headed out.

"What kind of a question is that Star, Good night". He walked out and Starfire was left with her thoughts. She felt warmth and relief that he hadn't said yes. Then she felt the presence of fear when she remembered that he also hadn't said no.

* * *

Okay, I could go further but I have work I need to do. How do you like it so far? Do you like it is probably a better question. Oh well. R&R please.


	3. Three new lives

Ch.3

* * *

The next morning Robin came into the main living room feeling like a million bucks. He didn't really understand how he could be feeling this way after what's happened so far. He strode over to the breakfast table where everyone else was already sitting, everyone except Starfire. He sat down and saw Cyborg flip some pancakes. Everyone, even Alastor was giving him curious looks. He tried his best to ignore them but soon got fed up with the continuous staring. He got up and went to the fridge for some orange juice. As he rummaged through the ice box he was vaguely aware of everyone watching him. He looked over the door and confirmed his suspicions. He shut the door with a snap and walked back over to his seat.

"Alright, I'm starting to get freaked out, irritated, and confused", he named off of his fingers. "Why are you all staring at me"?

"Good morning to you too", said Raven. Robin shook his head and sipped his juice. Beast Boy was currently making his own non-diary pancakes as no one was bound to want his idea of a wholesome meal.

"So how's Star', asked Beast Boy serving himself.

"I stepped inside her room a few minuets ago", said Robin. He received some pancakes from Cyborg. He picked up a dish rag and whipped his hands.

"And you woke her up"?

"No she's wide awake", replied Robin.

"Is she going to join us", asked Lee.

"Nope", Robin cut a piece off his pancakes and ate vigorously.

"Is everything okay", asked Raven. Robin put down his fork and gave her a questioning look.

"What are you talking about Raven? She just found out she's immortal, she has to kill in order to survive, and to put the cheery on top we may have to fight each other in the end". They all fell silent and Raven realized the foolishness of her question. Robin didn't want to seem too harsh. "Sorry. I went by her room to see how she was doing and she was the same as last night. I tried to calm her down but soon I just felt compelled to give her some time by herself".

"You mean she threw you out", corrected Beast Boy.

"No she just wanted to be alone 'forever and ever'", quoted Robin. Alastor was nodding his head.

"High tempers are always more common among alien immortals. Give her time, she'll cool down".

"You mean there are other aliens who are immortal", asked Raven surprised.

"Oh sure, it's rare but it does happen now and again", he said devouring his eggs. He examined his fork and laughed to himself. "You know we don't even need to eat anymore, but old habits die hard". Cyborg turned off the stove and headed for the door.

"Let me have a minuet with her". Robin put his hand.

"I don't think you should go in that room right now".

"She may be steamed at you and the rest of the world but CY's got this in the bag". He disappeared through the hall door leading to their rooms.

......**.Twenty seconds later**

Cyborg came in through the door wide eyed and bearing a few scorch marks. He sat down and Raven handed him a glass of water. He took the glass and guzzled it down as if his insides were on fire. Lee leaned across the table and waved a hand in front of him.

"I trust you are still alive"? Cyborg's head turned to Robin like a rusty wheel.

"Man, do not go into that room. I don't care if you can't die, do-not-go-in-there". He then went over to the couch and switched on the TV. Beast Boy got down with his meal and put his dishes in the sink.

"So when do we start"?

"I imagine as soon as Starfire decides she's ready to join us", said Alastor. They didn't have to wait long; Starfire walked through the door and breathed in the morning air.

"Glorious! Good morning friends"! Open mouthed Cyborg leaped over the couch and zoomed over to her.

"What's with the cheeriness, first you zap me and then you're back to you're old self"!

"Oh, please forgive me Cyborg; I was 'stressed' as it were". She glided over to the table and sat down next to Robin. Raven handed her a plate of bacon and eggs which Starfire received thankfully. As she began eating Alastor motioned for Lee to have a private talk with him. They all heard some faint whispering but were still unaware as to what they talked about. From Lee's disapproval they could tell the two would be arguing about it for a while. After Starfire finished her breakfast Alastor informed the three of them they would be starting shortly. Lee disappeared to his room and would not be seen again for a few weeks. The times he did come out were for short meals that happened in utter silence. Raven and Cyborg were charged with the task of keeping the peace in the city by themselves. Lucky for them there wasn't what you'd call a crime spree.

* * *

The first day of their new lives Alastor led them down to the basement and over to one of the A/C units. He then made it tot where three small streams of water poured out from the high pipe and into three small bowls. The streams were mainly made of small drops with spaces in between each drop. He sat them down, each in front of a bowl. Robin raised an eye brow at this set up.

"Please tell me there's a point to this", he said sounding bored.

"No kidding this has got to be the biggest waster of my life", said Beast Boy throwing up his hands. Starfire looked curiously up at her stream and followed it down to the awaiting bowl.

"Please I wish to know the purpose of this exercise". Alastor put up a finger to silence them all.

"The stronger swordsman is not necessarily the superior. It is SPEED", he snapped his fingers together and made them jump slightly. "SPEED OF HAND, speed of mind. Now this is a good training technique I learned in the seventeen hundreds from a man called, uhhhhh, Dantes I believe. Anyway, what you must develop is your visual acuity, the ability to react quickly, and to think on your feet. Now pass your hand through the water without getting wet, and as soon as you have mastered that we will move on". Beast Boy frowned in deep thought (the most he's done to date) and focused. He then swiftly put his hand through the stream and just as quickly pulled it back, completely dry.

"Well done Beast Boy, now you two follow his lead and I will return". Robin and Starfire shot Beast Boy some irritated looks which he returned with a sheepish smile. Starfire gave it a try but failed, she looked up at Alastor.

"How long must I keep this up"? Alastor shrugged and started off.

"I'm going to go check on Lee", he said heading up the stairs. Robin shook his head and started trying but had just as much success as Star. Beast Boy on the other hand was having the time of his life. Neither could understand how Beast Boy was deriving so much fun out of it. Starfire dried her hand off again and looked over at Robin who was starting to get frustrated.

"Robin, do you have any idea as to what Lee is so absorbed in"?

"ARRG! SON-OF-A", he caught himself just in time. He didn't like swearing in front of Star, it gave her the wrong impression of him. He shook his head and looked up the stairs.

"Don't know, but what ever it is he didn't very keen in going through with it".

* * *

Inside Lee's room the only light came from a fire lit in the middle of the room. His shadow shown against the wall like a complete Lee duplicate. It raised a hand in the air and brought down with it a small hammer. It fell against a long thin piece of metal and rang like a bell. He continued to hit the small hammer against the metal strip. Soon he was moving it against the stone with which he was working, making a thin sharp edge on one side. He reached a point were he had begun to carve small Japanese letting into it, his job was nearly down; and it was a job he had not done in a long time.

* * *

The next day Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy joined Alastor on the roof where they began some sword movements. He gave them some wooden bokkens for them to use and immediately saw some problems. He walked up to Beast Boy and Starfire and started with BB.

"Try to think of the sword as a bird; if you grip it too tightly it will choke". Beast Boy glanced down and loosed his grip slightly. Alastor then focused on Starfire. "And if you grip it too loosely", he swung his bokken and knocked her sword away, "it'll fly away". Looking a little embarrassed Starfire walked over and retrieved her sword. Robin was swinging his sword around and a thought occurred to him.

"You know we've only been alive for a few weeks, were you've been around for like five hundred years".

"Fiver hundred and ninety two", corrected Alastor.

"Whatever, what I'm saying is how do we know that we're completely immortal"? Alastor gave him a funny look. Beast Boy decided to join in.

"That's actually a good point, dude Al how would we know"?

"You're here aren't you"?

"That's not good enough", said Robin. "I need some definite proof". Alastor nodded and walked over to Robin. He took him by the shoulder and led him over to the railing.

"You seriously want proof"? Robin nodded his head hesitantly. "Very well, have a nice trip"! He took Robin's utility belt and pushed him over the railing.

"ROBIN", screamed Starfire. She rushed over to the side but Alastor held her back. Robin hit the ground with a thud and stayed still. Starfire looked frantically from Robin to Alastor. "He is okay"?

"Oh yea", said Alastor smiling. He bent over and shouted down at Robin who had finally opened his eyes. "I AASUME YOU NO LONGER HAVE ANY DOUBTS". Robin rolled over on the ground and groaned.

"BASTARD"! Alastor laughed at Robin's response.

"SORRY ROBIN BUT WE'RE LOW ON TIME. NOW GET YOURSLEF BACK UP HERE. WE'VE GOT WORK TO DO". Cyborg and Raven suddenly burst through the roof door and looked around.

"We heard some shouting, is everything alright", asked Raven.

"Hey no prob Rae, everything's fine. So are we still on for tonight", he asked winking. Raven put on the tinniest of smiles and nodded.

"I guess, so long as you don't get your head cut off before then". Beast Boy sweat dropped and laughed softly. Raven and Cyborg cooled down and went back inside. Like Robin and Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy had begun to date. For awhile they had held off on their feelings for one another. Alastor saw this and shook his head. Of all the things he would teach them, this was going to be one of the hardest. Once Robin got back up to the roof they got into pairs and started practicing. They went on for days learning how to properly block, swing, and to over extend their lunge. Soon Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy became very proficient with a blade. Robin took up a samurai sword ( a favorite among immortals), Starfire found herself comfortable with a Chinese straight blade, and Beast Boy was amazing with two short swords. It also wasn't long before Robin mastered the water test. Then Starfire who upon retrieving her dry hand jumped up joyfully, "SUCCESS! ROBIN! ROBIN", and she flew off to show her accomplishment.

* * *

One morning they decided they dissevered a break and voted on going out on the river surrounding the Tower. All six of them boarded the boat (which was decked out in Cyborg tech. of course) and prepared to way anchor. They then noticed that Alastor was hesitant to board the boat. He eyed it as though he were expecting it to sink on contact with him.

"Yo Al what's the deal", asked Cyborg. "I promise I won't sink. Not that you have to worry about that, I was just saying that even if it does". Alastor put up his hand.

"No I'm sure you're construction is immaculate, it's just that boats don't do well with me".

"Aw come on Al what's the worst that could happen" , asked Robin motioning for him to join them. Alastor gulped and walked forward. 'Believe me Robin, I've seen the worst', he thought. He entered and they started off, instantly Raven began to sense a whirl of emotion coming from Alastor. She turned to look at him and saw a small tear coming down his face. As he looked out at the water his mind flashed back to the month of June. He was in uniform along with many others who were in a small boat with him. The air was cold and rainy, and the boat rocked form side to side. Planes bearing German crosses flew overhead trying to shoot at them.

"ONE MINUET", shouted the helmsman behind them. Through the fog the distant beach came into view. The beach was strangely dark even for this time a year. As they got closer they saw that the beach was littered with bodies. Sounds of artillery could be heard now and again. "THIRTY SECONDS", came the voice again. Alastor saw the man in front of him make the sign of the cross and the man next to him threw up from worry and motion sickness. "TEN SECONDS"! Not even Alastor knew that he would be the only one among his friends to make it through June 6th, 1944. This was the first time he had ever seen France, only it had to be Normandy instead of Paris. They moved closer and closer until they reached the beach. "CLEAR THE RAMP"! A shell suddenly hit and Alastor was brought back to his senses on the Titans boat. He looked around saw everyone staring at him; they had put their fishing poles down and gathered around him. He got up and quickly went down to the lower deck and spent the rest of the time there. They all asked Raven what was wrong and she only told them to mind their own business. Robin excused himself and went down below. He looked around and saw Alastor hunched over the sink. He had been dry heaving and seemed to be getting over it. Robin handed him a glass of water which he took gratefully.

"What's the matter", asked Robin. He had come to think of Alastor as a good friend and, like the rest of the team, was concerned. Alastor walked around Robin and looked out the round port hole.

"You know once you start seeing ghosts, they become the only thing you ever see". He turned back around as if drunk. "I'm real sorry this had to happen to you and your friends".

"It wasn't your fault Al, it happened and now we have to deal with it".

"Yes, but you and Starfire are the lucky ones".

"What"? Alastor straightened himself out and opened his mouth but didn't go on.

"Never mind, it pertains to Beast Boy anyway".

That night the three immortal Titans were on the roof going over their movement forms. Robin felt himself getting distracted at times by Starfire. The way she and her straight blade moved in the moonlight, it was simply captivating. Beast Boy was twirling his two swords in circles around him. Doing so created an almost impenetrable shield around him. As they performed their exercises they went over one of the most important things Alastor had told them. 'Remember the only place that you may not do battle is Holy ground, you are safe only on such a place. It is a law not even Samson will violate. When another enemy is near you will be able to sense his/her approach. Use this to your advantage and ready yourself for battle'. Beast Boy finished his exercise and headed down stairs, he was however intercepted by Alastor.

"Where are you off to", he asked him.

"I'm going to go have some time with Raven". Alastor walked up to him and led him downstairs.

"Beast Boy, I think you and I need to have a talk about that". They stopped and he readied himself. "You must leave her". Beast Boy honestly didn't know what he was talking about.

"What do you mean, leave her"?

"It will be less painful if you end whatever is between you two now". Beast Boy stepped back.

"Dude you don't know what you're talking about! I love her and she loves me, and that will last forever"!

"But she WON'T", Alastor raised his voice at Beast Boy's lack of understanding. "I've had one wife the entire time I've walked this earth. When she died I was devastated, it would do well for you to save both of you the pain that you will eventually feel. You keep on going not changing one bit, while she will get older and older until she can age no more".

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP"! Beast Boy was backing away from him towards Raven's room. "Just because you've been alive for hundreds of years doesn't mean you know everything! We'll find a way to make it work, but you just mind your own business"! With that he turned and went down the hall. Alastor lowered his head, he was afraid this would happen.

* * *

Robin and Starfire decided on a stroll through the park to tie down the evening. They both walked hand in hand and sat down when they came to a park bench. Starfire loved to watch the night sky, whether it was from the roof of Titans tower or ground level. As for Robin, he just liked looking at Starfire. The way her incredible beauty mixed with her innocent and sweet nature, made her absolutely flawless in his eyes. She had been doing a lot of thinking lately, as she does whenever something strange happens to them.

"Robin"?

"Yeah Star"? She fiddled with her fingers and almost tied them in a knot.

"You are certain you would not take my life in order to claim the prize"? Robin playfully rolled his eyes.

"Star I've told you before that's a ridiculous question".

"But in exchange for my death, you could have anything you wanted; anything at all". Robin put an arm around her waist. She felt her body temperature steadily rise and face fill with color.

"I've got what I want right here". Starfire suddenly forgot her worries and let herself rest against his shoulder. He always had a way to make her feel better. Robin leaned his head back against the bench and though about how now this really will never end. His eyes suddenly snapped open and he picked himself up. Starfire was awoken from her blissful sleep and the two got up off the bench.

"Robin, what is it"? He turned to her and began looking in all directions.

"Don't you feel it"?

"Feel what", she asked looking around also. A flock of birds suddenly took flight and Starfire indeed felt the impending presence of something unfriendly. "R-Robin, we neglected to bring our weapons with us". Robin removed his staff and readied it.

"We'll be fine". Starfire lit up her hands and flew up thirty feet hoping to spot whoever was coming near. She landed next to Robin and shrugged, they were then surrounded by at least a dozen men. One stepped out walked around them. Robin deduced that he was the only immortal among them, as he was the only one carrying a sword.

"My lord wishes to speak with you. Now either come with little hindrance or come the hard and less desired way". Robin charged at him with his staff only to have it chopped in half by his opponent. Starfire leapt in the air and began letting loose her starbolts. She chased off a few of the men while others took out guns and started firing on her. She got pelted numerous times and fell to the ground. They approached her and removed their empty clips. Her head suddenly snapped up and she kicked them away. Another took aim but she knocked his gun out of his hand with a well placed starbolt. Robin meanwhile grabbed hold of the guy's sword and flipped him over onto his back. He then turned on the other assailants. He whipped the sword around as if it were made of water and slashed at anyone who dared come near him. Finally the last one fell and Robin stopped to catch his breath. Starfire stood in awe at Robin's victory, unbeknownst to them the immortal had got to his feet and removed a spare sword from his coat. Robin heard him sneak up and blocked his attack then knocked the blade out of his hand. He stood over him with his sword ready to strike.

"You and your friends are finished; you're all going to die"! With that Robin swished his sword through the man's neck and lopped off his head. Starfire let out a loud screech and put her hands to her mouth. Realizing his finishing move Robin dropped the blade and turned to Starfire who was still in shock. He took a step towards her but she backed up in fear.

"Starfire, I was defending myself. Please don't"- He stopped short and felt as if an electric current was suddenly going through him. Starfire took her hands off her face and stepped forward slightly.

"Robin"? She then saw the body of the fallen immortal begin to glow. It slowly lifted off the ground and seemed to go up into the night sky. The clouds began to roll followed by flashes of lighting. Robin suddenly gasped and arched his back with his arms out like a cross. A thin lighting bolt then came down ran throughout his body. He let out a loud long scream as the power surged through his body. Then as suddenly as it had come it stopped. He fell to his knees and curled up into a ball. Starfire ran over and rolled him over onto his back.

"Robin! You are okay"? Robin blinked several times before refocusing on the alien red head kneeling over him.

"T-that was incredible".

"Yes incredibly disturbing".

"No Star you don't understand", he sat up and looked at her open mouthed. "I liked it". Starfire raised an eyebrow then looked over his shoulder fearfully. He turned just in time to see Samson's fist connect with his face. Robin rolled back over onto his stomach and groaned. Samson walked over the unconscious boy wonder and slowly advanced on Starfire. She looked down and picked up the sword. Smiling, Samson invited her to come with everything she had. She flew at him and moved out of the way and grabbed her hand. He twisted it causing her to yelp and drop her weapon, he then threw her up against a tree and she was out cold. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her off.

"I need a word with you my dear". He walked back over Robin who was still recovering from his victory. He blurrily saw Starfire disappear into the night and tried so hard to get up, but he was just too weak. He cursed himself for letting her get taken away and decided to get help. Using a tree for balance he got to his feet and staggered back to the tower.

* * *

Okay how'd you like that? Next chap. Will be around soon. Lots-o-reviews please.


	4. What should we talk about?

Riles: My apologies, but the chapters have to end somewhere. Besides you can stop dying, heres the next chapter.

* * *

Ch.4

Robin was running as fast as humanly possible back to Titans Tower. The whole way he kept beating himself up fro not going after Starfire. Half of him kept saying that he was too weak from his power transfer to try and give chase. While the other said he should've screwed the pain and gone after her. For whatever the reason he decided that he needed help if he was going to go save her. He reached the base of the Tower and franticly punched in the access code. Inside the main living room the other Titans were gathered around the couch watching TV. Cyborg checked his watch and tapped BB on the shoulder.

"Yo when do you think Rob and Star will be back? It's almost nine". Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders and reached for his comm. link. Just then Robin burst threw the door and tripped over his feet trying to get over to his friends. They all got up and gathered around him. He jumped back up and started rambling off at the mouth while trying to catch his breath.

"Dude where you been, and where's Star", asked Beast Boy looking around.

"IN THE PARK! WE.......SAMSON, STARFIRE.........KIDNAPPED"! Raven went up and smacked him across the face. He stopped and shook his head. "Thanks".

"Now slow down, what happened? Where's Starfire", asked Alastor.

"We were walking in the park; his goon squad came out of nowhere". Robin motioned with his hands while talking. He told them of their battle and his first taste of the immortal's power. "Then Samson came along and took Starfire". They all considered this carefully. Robin then pointed to Beast Boy and Cyborg. "Cyborg Beast Boy, you're with me. We've got to find Starfire before he does whatever he's planning to. Raven, Lee, and Alastor; you guys wait here in case Samson comes along". Cyborg was busy at the giant computer screen.

"I've locked onto her locator", he punched in so more buttons and the screen zeroed in on a spot on the map. "She's at the old city clock tower". Raven lowered her hood and turned to Robin.

"He could be waiting for Robin", said Raven. "He might be using Starfire as bait".

"I don't care! I'm going whether anyone else comes with me or not". He turned to go but Lee called to him.

"Robin-San wait".

"You know what Lee, why don't you just stay out of it! All you've been doing these past few weeks is stay in your room all day! Do me a favor a just shut"- Lee pulled a long Japanese sword from under his robes. Raven produced a set of twin swords, obviously for Beast Boy. Forgetting about being mad at Lee Robin and BB approached them eagerly. The hilt on Robin's sword had gold dragon ornaments under the cord wrap, and the scabbard was shiny black. Beast Boy's twin blades were encased in a two case put in an X formation which he wore on his back.

"If you are that bent on going you may want these", said Lee. "I have not made something like this in a long time, take of them please". Robin nodded and motioned for them to get going. "Wait". Now looking irritated Robin turned back yet again. Raven handed Robin a straight blade. It's case was a tan-ish color and the hilt was pearly white.

"When you find Starfire, give her this", she said handing it to him. Robin took it and ran out the door followed closely by Beast Boy and Cyborg.

* * *

ELSEWHERE........................

Starfire moaned and tried to open her eyes. Her vision was blurry for a short while, when it came into focus she saw she was sitting in a rather comfortable leather chair. She gasped and looked around; to her surprise she found that she was not bound or gagged. She looked ahead of her and saw Samson sitting in a similar chair across a small coffee table. He held a small cup of tea which he placed back onto the saucer.

"Oh good your finally awake. My I offer you some tea"? Starfire glared at him and made no response. "Don't act so surprised my dear, though I am your captor I am a civilized one".

"There is nothing civilized about evil", retorted Starfire. "Why have you brought me here"? Samson took a sip of tea then set it down on the table.

"I need your help".

"You shall not have it"! She stood up and lit up her fists, only they flickered for a few moments before going dead. Eyes widened and mouth ajar she looked to him for an explanation.

"I make it a point to know all that there is to know about my enemies. I found those powers of yours to be quite interesting", he pointed towards the ceiling. She looked up and saw a blue light shining brightly down on them. He found a way to nullify her powers. If it weren't for her alien body, she might as well have been human. She sat back down, folded her arms and closed her eyes. She intended to give Samson the least amount of attention.

"You know I did spare both of your lives at the park. You owe me".

"Robin will come, and we will defeat you"! Samson let out a small laugh and Starfire opened one of her eyes curiously.

"Of course! Of course he's coming for you, I'm counting on it. Now back to my dilemma. I recently came to the realization that even your mortal friends could cause me trouble later, so I decided that I should do something about it. However I'm going to need your help in order to get them out of the way".

"You waste your time! I refuse to assist you! Any attempt to turn me against my friends will fail"!

"What do you intend to do if and when it comes down to the two of you? After all there can be only one; whoever it is would be entirely up to you". She glanced downward hopelessly.

"Oh I'm not going to force you to fight your friends, that seems rather pointless to me. Though I do know of a way that you'll help me whether you want to or not". He then removed a small needle and swiftly flicked it at her. It stuck her in her midsection and she squealed before yanking it out. She watched it drop to the floor then frowned in wonder.

"I-I am not feeling fatigue". Samson smiled and picked up his tea cup.

"That wasn't a sedative, it's an elixir of honesty; my own design. It's a very powerful truth agent which will have you spilling your guts at the most intimate question". Starfire dropped her mouth in horror; she didn't even feel it taking effect. "It takes a few moments to set in so let's talk about something else while we wait". Starfire shifted in her seat uneasily. "Just what do you think Alastor or that boy can give you? I could offer you so much more. You would never admit it, but deep down you enjoy the prospect of wielding a bladed weapon and claiming your prize". Starfire began to look fearful. "You are such a caring, loving person that even you get sick of it! You enjoy a little deviation from your character".

"LIES"! Starfire shouted at the top of her lungs. She knew what was happening; he was trying to freak her out in order to distract her from the serum.

"I know what you're thinking. You thing I am evil and sadistic don't you"? Starfire narrowed her eyes breathed heavily. "Seeing how my associate has not returned I would deduce that your friend Robin dealt with him accordingly"? Starfire made no gesture but her eyes said "Yes". Samson nodded and went on. "You saw him feel the power of the immortal didn't you? You want to feel it yourself don't you"? Starfire suddenly felt herself loose control of her head which nodded against her will. "Well I can see that we're ready for the Q and A, so let's begin". Samson pressed a small button on the side on his chair and Starfire's wrists and ankles were suddenly clamped to the chair. She struggled with all her might but couldn't break free, the light above made that impossible. He got comfortable and folded his hands in his lap. "So where should we begin"? Unable to resist Starfire looked at him teary eyed and feared the worst.

* * *

JOINING ROBIN, BEAST BOY, AND CYBORG....................

They walked into the ground floor of the clock tower and Cyborg pulled up his arm and began scanning for Starfire. He then looked up the stairs and pointed in their direction. Robin nodded and swiftly proceeded up the long flights. After what seemed like hours of climbing they reached the top and came to a single door. Robin kicked it open and the three of them burst in expecting to meet a horde of enemies; nothing. Nothing except tow chairs and a coffee table and in one chair sat Starfire.

"STARFRE"! Robin rushed up to her. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked around to see if anyone else was in the area. Robin lifted Star's face with two of his fingers and saw her tearstained face.

"Oh Robin, please f-forgive me". Robin looked confused.

"Forgive you? Why? Star what's happened"? Before either of them could continue they heard the door shut behind them. They all looked up and saw five of Samson's immortals waiting for them. Robin looked around and saw the switch on Samson's chair had been ripped apart. The immortals removed their swords and made a small circle around them. Beast Boy slowly reached behind his back and removed his own blades. One immortal charged at Cyborg who grabbed the guy's arms and threw him up at the light above their heads. Sparks rained down on them and Starfire felt her powers returning. She busted her restraints and stretched her arms. Robin then removed her sword and held it out.

"A present from Lee". Smiling she took it and together they unsheathed their weapons. Beast Boy was the first to charge at their enemies followed by Cyborg, Robin and Starfire. She clanged her weapon against her opponents and cut him across the chest. She winced at her own attack but ducked just as he recovered and slashed at her. Robin performed some quick diagonal slashes and blocked his enemy's head cut. Beast Boy warded off his opponent with his signature blade shield and his opponent went for a lunge. As soon as he tired Beast Boy the man's blade in half like a pair of scissors and after flipping over him cut his head clear off. While Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg continued to do battle Beast Boy yelled out loud as his fallen enemy's energy transferred to him. He fell to the ground and gasped for air. One of the immortals decided to take advantage of this and ran straight for Beast Boy. Cyborg grabbed him by the neck and threw him out the large glass clock face. He fell thirty stories and hit the ground with a small puff.

Robin went for a downward hack which his enemy blocked and pushed away. Robin blocked behind his back as his enemy went to cut him in half. As fast as lighting Robin swished his sword in small circles toward the man and shredded his opponent's sword. Wasting no time Robin swiped his blade across the man's neck and lopped off the immortal's head. He then held up his sword and eagerly awaited his reward. Starfire heard Robin cry out in the background as the remaining two ganged up on her.

"Please I do not wish to do battle any longer". Snickering they moved closer to her and closer still. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy gathered themselves together and prepared to relieve Starfire. As she backed away from them flashes of what had happened to her with Samson came to her mind. It wasn't her fault, she had no choice; she felt anger like she had never felt before. Her eyes glowed green and she charged at the two now very scared immortals. She blocked against both of them while dealing a good amount of damage to them. She blocked one and shot the other away with a starbolt. The others watched her with utter awe and shock. Never had they ever seen Starfire fight with such ferocity. Often she would try to grant her enemies the chance to surrender and end it without too much of a fight, but not today. Today, she took no prisoners. She zoomed around the two dazed immortals, fought them off yet again, then in the same instant sliced off both of their heads and sheathed her sword. She landed with a mad glare on her face and felt her whole body shaking. Robin approached her cautiously.

"Starfire what's happened"? She turned around and looked from him to her first two kills. She ran to Robin and buried her face in his chest. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Robin patted her head gently, "its okay Star". She suddenly pulled away from and looked as if she were being electrocuted. The others stepped back and watched Starfire arch her back and cry out as she received the power of two immortals at once. The small streams of lighting laced all over her body and then disappeared. She fell to the ground and the others crowded around her. Shivering she looked up at Robin who put his cape around her shoulders.

"Robin, w-we must get back to the tower".

* * *

Sorry I have to leave it there for now cause I have to work on something else. Next chap. Will be along soon, laters. R & R please.


	5. It's all my fault

Ch.5

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy approached the tower and saw that it looked quite peaceful. Cyborg scanned the surrounding area and picked up no other life forms.

"Seems fine to me", he said walking up to the front door. As they continued on Starfire hung her head. She still hadn't told Robin what went on between her and Samson; it was as if the remaining effects of the serum were preventing her from speaking about it. They walked into the main living room and saw the other had been pacing back and forth waiting for them to return. Alastor walked up to the group and congratulated them.

"I'm glad to see you've made it back. I take it you defeated Samson"? Starfire quickly flew past them, through the door, and towards her room. Watching her curiously Robin turned back to Alastor.

"Actually he wasn't there, just a few of his other guys". Alastor's smile faded somewhat and he looked as if he was expecting some impending doom. He nodded and walked off to his room Robin took off his sword and put it on the counter, he then went over to the couch and roughly slumped down on it. Beast Boy did the same and Raven levitated next to him.

"So, being immortal really takes it out of you huh", she asked in a monotone. Robin chuckled lightly and sighed.

"You have no idea", he said leaning back.

"By the way what's wrong with Starfire", she asked. Lee had joined Cyborg at the front monitor. Robin and Beast Boy explained how Starfire had suddenly kicked into mega aggressive and claimed herself two heads. And they still couldn't figure out what made her so angry. Raven raised an eyebrow and scratched her head.

"I suppose I could go talk to her".

"That's gonna have to wait", said Cyborg. They all looked up at the screen Cyborg was and Lee were at. Raven walked to them and saw an aerial view of the river. It zoomed in and they saw Trident pop out of the water. "Looks like Trident's gotten loose and he's bringing his clones with him to surface".

"Alright lets go", said Robin. He got up from the couch but Cyborg stopped him.

"You guys are still a little bushed from getting Star back, why don't you let me, Raven, and Lee handle this". Robin put on a questioning look.

"Are you sure? Trident made a good number of himself".

"I am sure it is nothing we cannot overcome", said Lee. Robin finally nodded and Cyborg left to prep the T-Sub for launch. Raven and Lee both went off to their rooms to get ready. Robin picked up the TV remote and began flipping channels. Beast Boy took this opportunity and went to Raven's room.

* * *

RAVEN"S ROOM....................

He knocked on the door and heard Raven affirmative answer. He walked in and saw her going through an assortment of her dark blue capes.

"What's the difference", asked Beast Boy holding one up. Raven walked over and took it from him.

"Some are in need of wash and some aren't". She started back over to her closet but turned at sensing Beast Boy's apparent anxiety. "What's wrong", she asked and invited him to sit next to her on the bed. He sat down and let out a heavy sigh.

"Raven, what's going to happen when I'm still the way I am in thirty years and you're older and different". He hung his head. He had though a lot about what Alastor had said, and the more he thought about it the more it made sense. Raven opened her mouth but didn't know how to answer this. She put a hand to his face and motioned for him to look her in the eyes.

"No matter how old I get or how young you remain, what I feel for you will be as immortal as you are". Beast Boy smiled and he touched his forehead to hers.

"But what am I supposed to do years from now when you're.......when you are.......you know? What if something happens to you"? Raven took Beast Boy's hand and rubbed it soothingly.

"Death is a part of life Beast Boy; it is a path that we all must take. There will even be a time when the years of an immortal would be utterly spent. Besides when you look at it, death isn't that bad after all".

"Okay I lost you there", said Beast Boy with a crocked smile. Raven giggled somewhat and her nightstand flew up against the wall.

"Gotta work on that", she said eyeing her ruined furniture. "The point I'm trying to make here is that as long as you lead an honorable life, lots of good things await you in the next. Even me". Beast Boy leaned over and hugged her tightly like he was afraid she'd blow away if he let go.

"Thanks Rae". He helped her pack up the rest of her stuff and she joined Cyborg and Lee in the docking bay.

* * *

BACK WITH ROBIN................

Robin sat on the couch watching the TV rather blankly. He had been wanting to go see if Starfire was alright but decided she needed some alone time. His communicator went off, Robin answered it and Cyborg's face appeared on the small screen.

"We're about to flood the dock area so keep everyone away from the door".

"Gotcha", said Robin and he put his communicator away. It was then that Starfire entered the room. Robin looked around the couch and smiled at the sight of her.

"Hey Star, wanna sit with me". She nodded sweetly and sat down next to him. He put on one of her favorite shows; Stargate SG-1. It was a show both of them enjoyed watching thoroughly and watching together. Robin glanced over at her and noticed she wasn't paying any attention to the episode, she was just looking off into space.

"Starfire"? She made no response. He touched her on the shoulder and she jerked back to reality. She smiled and calmed herself. "Starfire is everything okay"?

"Yes, everything is most wonderful", she said in a not at all convincing voice.

"You know you're a terrible liar Star", said Robin turning off the TV. Starfire sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Now really, what's the matter"? Starfire shook her head and moved away slightly.

"Please nothing is wrong, why do you ask such"-

"Star you haven't really acted like there's nothing wrong. Today we saw you fight with a rage we didn't know even existed. Now please tell me, I can't help until we do a little communicating". Star gave him a saddened glance and Robin edged closer to her. "Now tell me, what's eating you"? Starfire took a deep breath.

"While I was Samson's captive he said he needed my help".

"And you said no right".

"Oh of course I did", said Star raising her voice a little. Robin excused himself and Starfire continued.

"He told me that Cyborg, Raven, and Lee would be a problem in the future and that he needed my assistance to 'get rid of them'. When I refused to give him aid he injected me with a powerful solution".

"What Star? What did he inject you with"?

"We should probably warn Cyborg and the others", said Starfire getting up but Robin held her back.

"Starfire what's happened". She stopped and rubbed her arm.

"I'm sorry Robin, I-I couldn't help it, I couldn't stop myself". Robin moved closer and held her arms.

"What've you told Samson", he asked urgently. She hiccupped and tears rolled down her face.

"Everything", she said agonizingly. Robin quickly turned and ran towards the door.

"CYYYBORG"! Starfire fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. Robin ran over to the dock area and arrived just as the door closed. He pounded on the door and fumbled for his comm. link. "CYBORG DON'T OPEN THE GATE"! Inside the T-Sub Cyborg, Raven, and Lee looked at each other franticly; for they had just begun the flooding sequence. Cyborg then noticed the main door beginning to open; the dock hadn't been flooded and equalized yet. He pressed the abort button numerous times but it wouldn't respond. The three of them watched in horror as the door suddenly blasted open and the water burst through the open room. They had just enough time to look before they were engulfed by thousands of tons of water. From the other side of the door Robin listened in anguish to the sound of rushing water and crunching metal. Shaking he put his communicator back up to his face.

"C-C-Cyborg? Raven? Lee? Anyone, please is anyone there". His comm. link remained absolutely silent. He dropped his comm. link and slid to the floor. From down the hall Starfire looked at him from around the corner. They had no way of knowing whether their friends survived or not, and she saw it to be none other than her fault.

* * *

OUTSIDE TITANS TOWER..................

Robin and Beast Boy had set out three head stones with each of their friends names on them; all commemorating their loyalty and friendship. Beast Boy set some flowers down next to Raven's stone and whipped his eyes. He had spoken to Rave only moments before it happened, it was as if fate was laughing at him. It was soon after that they discovered that the Trident report was false; he remained still trapped in an underwater cave. Robin and Beast Boy knelt down in front of the stones and each said a silent prayer. They both made the sign of the cross and rose, Beast Boy looked around and saw one of them absent.

"Where's Star", he asked.

"She didn't want to come", said Robin not looking up. He was sure she was going to go absolutely insane. She was under the impression that she was responsible for the deaths of their friends when it still hadn't even been determined whether they survived or not. Robin did what he could to try and convince her otherwise, but in the end she asked him to leave. It was as if she felt she didn't deserve to even look at him.

* * *

BACK IN THE TOWER................

Alastor sat on the couch and gazed in the fire they had going in their fire place. Starfire sat right in front of it and lost herself in the flames. She felt her eyes getting heavy and lay down on the floor. She shut her eyes and began to drift; she then felt her head being propped up and then a pillow being slid underneath. She looked back and saw Alastor walking back to the couch. She made sure her eyes were closed when he turned back around. While Starfire pretended to be asleep Alastor looked at her with pity.

"It wasn't your fault", he said silently. She shivered and rolled on her other side. "Once I was as you and Robin are now; scared, confused, and alone. But I promise it will pass, I promise, I promise". He saw her chest rise and fall and knew she was legitimately asleep. He walked over to her and covered her with a blanket. He sat back down and pondered these past few weeks. Never did he ever think he would be in a position like this. It was because of him and his battles that three of the Titans must now live long hard lives, and the other three are supposedly dead. He longed for a way to make everything right but came up with nothing.

It was then that he felt a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes in dread as he knew someone was near. The door behind him opened and in stepped a pair of jet black shoes. Alastor turned his head slightly and saw Samson out of the corner of his eye.

"How did you get in here"?

"I had some much needed assistance", he said looking down at the sleeping Starfire.

"You really are without honor or mercy", said Alastor. He turned around and faced him. "Aren't you". Samson shook his head and walked toward Alastor.

"This world is filled with kings and pawns, both very useable on the game board". Alastor rose up and gripped the hilt of his sword.

"We take this up on the roof", said Alastor pointing to a side door. Samson bowed and moved aside.

"Very well, lead the way". Alastor walked past Samson and the two immortal enemies prepared to fight.

* * *

Alright I have to go now, but the next part will be along soon. R&R please.


	6. Rooftop Deul the sequal

Response to **Amethyst Wind**: What exactly do you mean, "Don't disappoint me"? I'm just trying to make things clear here.

* * *

Ch.6

Alastor and Samson stood facing each other on the roof of Titan's Tower. Aside from that one last night Alastor had not faced Samson like this in at least a hundred years. The last time he did his eternal life was nearly cut short; today he wasn't sure he'd be so lucky. Samson removed his Rapier and took out a small cloth; as soon as he did he whipped the blade twice over and then pocketed the cloth.

"I always like to have a nice clean blade before a victory".

"We'll see who's victorious once the final sword has been sheathed", replied Alastor. He slowly slid his elegant samurai sword out of its sheath and got into his ready stance. Samson eyed him and couldn't help but smile.

"I can remember the last time you were in that stance was the day we parted ways".

"You fooled me once, never again", said Alastor narrowing his eyes. After he had come back to life as an immortal Samson convinced him that it was another who killed him and for a while took him in as a student. Until one day when that century's gathering came to pass, and Samson tried to kill him.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE", laughed Samson while he pointed at Alastor. He whipped his eyes and got ready himself. "Oh well, times change and so do people. Remember there can be only one, and it isn't going to be YOU"! He charged at Alastor who moved aside and dodged his downward hack. Samson spun around and moved for a downward diagonal slash. Alastor put his sword up and blocked it but was shoved against a nearby wall. With Samson continually pressing down on his with his blade, Alastor looked around for a way out. He knocked Samson in the face with the hilt of his sword and sliced at his stomach. Samson stumbled back and held his bleeding midsection.

"It hurts yes"? Smirked Alastor pointing his sword at him, daring him to come forward. Samson quickly recovered and charged back at Alastor. Alastor blocked Samson's left and rights and twice had to flip forward in order to avoid a serious wound. Not that any other wound but a head chop would kill him, but it does slow one down.

Inside Titans Tower Robin and Beast Boy came back inside and found Starfire lying on the floor. She had rolled around so much that the blanket and pillow were off in different directions. Robin knelt beside her and gently shook her awake. She slowly woke up and turned over onto her back. She looked up at Robin and smiled lightly.

"Hey, where's Alastor", asked Robin.

"He is, not on the couch", asked Starfire sitting up. Indeed Alastor was no anywhere to be found. A sudden feeling then came to Starfire as if she were falling really fast. She gasped and looked around; Robin looked surprised for a moment then felt it also. Beast Boy ran over to them and stood behind the couch.

"Are you guys getting what I'm getting? What is it"? They both turned to look at him and Starfire rose from the ground.

"He, is here". Robin concurred and seemed to zero in on the roof stairway.

Back on the roof Alastor's face met the ground as he had been tossed from side to side. He looked around for his weapon and saw it lying a few feet from him. He scrambled over to get it but Samson's foot slammed down on top of it. Alastor looked at him and got a merciless look back. He then popped a small knife from up his sleeve and slashed at Samson's ankle. Samson yelled out in pain and fell back. Alastor picked up his sword and when he got to his feet he threw the dagger straight at Samson. Samson looked up and blocked it away with a swipe of his sword. He staggered to his feet and awaited Alastor to charge at him. Alastor felt only too happy to and ran while twirling his sword before him. Letting out a battle cry he ran straight at Samson and began slashing in everyway he knew how. Samson blocked all that was thrown at him and eventually got back on the offensive. He nicked Alastor in the arm, which gave him more than enough time to move behind the Alastor. He swiped him in the leg and then ran right threw his back. Alastor cried out and dropped his sword, the winds picked up and a flash of lighting went off not far from them. Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy burst through the door and gasped loudly. Robin began to dart forward but was held back by the other two.

"Dude you can't interfere remember", said Beast Boy struggling to hold Robin in position. Neither BB nor Starfire like what was happing as much as Robin, but they had no choice. Samson pulled his sword out from Alastor's back who fell to his knees in sheer pain. Samson walked around him and to Alastor's side.

"Now this looks familiar, uh where have I seen this before", he pretended to think real hard. "OH YES, I remember! This is the exact way you looked before you dumb luck kicked in, and I emphasize dumb". He then raised his sword and prepared to claim victory. "So sorry, but there can be only one. You should've lodged in a church". He was about to strike when Alastor began to softly laugh. Samson frowned and looked down at him curiously. Alastor, blood coming out of his mouth, looked up at him and grinned.

"S-s-strike Samson and claim your reward. B-but you'll never be rid of me. Never". Wasting no more time Samson brought down his sword and sliced off Alastor's head.

"NOOOO", shouted Robin. The three of them were then knocked over as a huge gust of wind suddenly blew over Titan's Tower. Samson pointed his sword up to the sky while Alastor's body began to glow and slowly lift off the ground. All three of them looked up in anguish as Samson received Alastor's lost energy. The lighting laced all over him as he cried out and gladly claimed the spoils of war. Samson then hunched over as the wind died down and the clouds rolled back. Breathing heavily he sheathed his sword and faced the Titans. He smiled at them and took a step closer.

"Do have any idea how long I've been waiting to do that"? Robin lost it he knocked away Beast Boy and Starfire and ran up to Samson with just one thing in mind: KILL SAMSON! He took out his sword and made a clumsy swipe which Samson easily dodged. He moved aside and knocked Robin off the back of the head. Robin fell to the ground and pounded it in frustration. Samson circled him and smirked.

"I guess you weren't paying any attention when Alastor told you to never attack in anger. His sword play defiantly rivaled his teaching skills".

"AL WAS A GREAT TEACHER", returned Beast Boy.

"Was he? I'll bet he taught you everything he knows, well who do you think taugh **him** everything **he** knows". All of them couldn't beleive it, it wasn't possible. "Also if he was such a good teacher, then why are you three a total disgrace to our kind? Look at this boy", he gestured to Robin who had got to his feet. "You can't even touch me". He reached down and picked up Robin's sword. "You don't even deserve this sword, your not worthy".

"He is far more worthy than you will ever be", came Starfire. Samson ignored her and continued on Robin.

"Do you even know its significance, besides the fact that your friend made it"? Robin narrowed his eyes which said "no". "The master who made Alastor's sword taught his technique to just one other family in all of Japan, their name was Moristu". Robin's mouth suddenly fell open. He remembered when he first met Lee.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey I'm Robin", he said extending his hand. Not sure of this custom Lee took it and shook Robin's hand.

"Leonidas Moristu, I am honored to meet you", he said bowing.

**END FALSHBACK **

"That's right; your friend made you the ultimate bladed weapon. There were only three to begin with, which is why I guess he was partial to making it in the first place. Because of the flawless process involved, the blade is indestructible and it never dulls. You aren't skilled enough, you haven't made enough kills, and on top of all that you don't even know anything about your weapon"! Robin hung his shoulders as Samson continued to mock him. "For one thousands folds though, its kind of heavy", he said looking over the blade.

"It's folded one thousand five hundred times", corrected someone behind him. Samson turned to see a soaking wet Lee standing there. Raven and Cyborg then levitated up behind him and then landed on the roof.

"Miss us", asked Cyborg. Raven wringed out her cape and gave Samson an evil look. Cyborg activated his arm cannon pointed it at Samson. Starfire jumped up and joined the three wet Titans.

"FRIENDS! YOU ARE ALIVE"! She hugged each one in turn and then charged up her fists. Samson knew when he was outnumbered and promptly made a dash for the side of the roof. He stood at the edge and looked back at Robin.

"Another time novice, another time". He then jumped off and landed on the ground making a small crater. They watched him leave and then began walking back over to the door.

"DUDE! How'd you guys live through something like that", asked Beast Boy.

"Raven-San managed to erect a shield around each of us just as the T-Sub's hull ruptured. Aside from a few bruises here and there we are fairly unharmed", he said and he bowed in thanks.

"That guy's gonna be back", said Cyborg.

"Yes and when the Samson does return we shall be ready for him! Right Robin", Starfire looked to the boy wonder. He gathered up his sword and slid it back into its case. He then walked past all then and roughly handed Star his sword. Baffled and confused she turned and watched him descend the stairway. She looked down at Robin's shinny black samurai sword and held it to her chest.

"Robin".

* * *

ROBIN"S ROOM............................

Robin sat on his bed and thought about what just happened. He lost a good friend of theirs and he was powerless to stop it, in more ways than one. On the one hand he couldn't do anything about it because of the rules of the immortal. No other immortal or mortal may interfere with any ongoing duel. On the other hand it may have been more of the fact that he just wasn't good enough to beat Samson. Samson was thousands of years old with hundreds of kills on his belt, how was he or anyone for that matter supposed to stand up against him. And then there was the thought of what would happen if one of them did defeat Samson; they would have to fight each other. To Robin that was something that was simply out of the question, he couldn't hurt Starfire or Beast Boy. Granted Beast Boy annoyed him from time to time, but he wasn't going to go chop his head off. Starfire's words had been echoing through out his minds for days and days;

'If it ever came to just the two of us, would you take my head'? Robin jumped up and threw a chair across the room. It hit the wall and broke into a few scattered pieces. He would never, ever take Starfire's head! He would lay down his own life before he hurt her. His mind then flashed to a time when he sat talking to Alastor after a day of hard and intense training.

**FLASHBACK **

The two sat at the table, Robin had a glass of water while Alastor had a small glass of warm sake that he got from Lee (don't ask where Lee got it). Anyhow the two simply sat and enjoyed a quiet evening after training and stopping a Mumbo and Dr. Light partnership from robbing Wayne Enterprises. Alastor took a sip of his drink and coughed slightly.

"It's stronger than I thought it would be", he said looking it over.

"He usually only uses it for medicinal purposes", said Robin getting up for some soda. "But is does wake you up real good". He sat back down and poured some root bear into a glass with ice. Alastor eyed him for a second and decided it was time to have the hard talk with him too.

"Listen Robin, I am glad you and your friends are adjusting to this life. But I feel you are missing something here".

"What are talking about", asked Robin he took a drink of his soda.

"I'm talking about you and Starfire, and Beast Boy and Raven", Said Alastor. Robin slowly put his glass down and eyed Alastor carefully.

"What do you mean"?

"You seem to fail to realize that at some point there may come a time your feelings for each other will be irrelevant. You fail to realize that you may have to do battle with one another". Robin suddenly rose and almost knocked over his drink.

"Never! I'll never fight Starfire or Beast Boy", said Robin but Alastor only shook his head.

"You can say that all you want, but as the number of immortals diminishes the urge to fight for the prize will grow. Until it cannot be contained anymore".

"So what your saying is that soon I'll go insane and just kill Starfire", asked Robin waving off into space.

"What I am saying is that we can fight it all we want, but soon it will become too great to just put in the back of our minds". Robin calmed down and sat back in his chair. He slumped down somewhat and Alastor poured him some more soda.

"I am very sorry about this; my suggestion is that you spend what time you have with Starfire. You may not get another opportunity".

**END FLASHBACK**

Robin's mind came back to the present as he heard a knock at his door. He walked over and opened it. Raven stood there with her arms folded.

"We need to talk", she said dryly. Robin shook his head and shut the door with a snap. He heard Raven's persistent knocking and resolved to locking his door. The knocking stopped and Robin felt some relief as he walked back over to his bed. He turned and saw Raven phasing right through his door.

"You can't just shut us out like that", she said scolding him. Robin put his hand and motioned for her to leave.

"Raven, get out".

"NO"! She stomped her foot door and telekinetically made Robin get up. "You are acting ridiculous! You mess up once against Samson and you suddenly get into this 'Oh I can do it, I'm going to cry in my room'"!

"Don't you have some tormented spirits to contact", retorted Robin.

"I mean it Robin! You, Beast Boy, and Starfire need to get it together and put an end to all of this now"! Robin angrily knocked over his other chair.

"AND WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO WHEN HE'S GONE"? Steamed seemed to be coming out of his ears. "Are we just supposed to kill each other and leave you three all alone"?

"You think I like the current situation", asked Raven her eyes were blazing. "I care a bout Beast Boy very much and yet there is a chance I might never see him again because he might get killed by either Samson or one of you"! Robin and Raven stared at each other with a strong intensity for a moment. Raven relaxed and she cooled down.

"Now I think there is someone you need to talk to".

"Oh yeah? Who"?

"Don't play dumb with me Robin, Starfire has been sitting in her room for who know how long crying her eyes out". Robin turned as if he were being nagged.

"What Raven, what is she crying about".

"You've taught her so much about earth and life on this planet. It's your plans that usually take us to victory when fighting crime, she's gotten used to the idea that you have a solution for everything in any scenario. So when she sees you just giving up, she doesn't know how to deal with it". Robin thought for a moment and then yielded to what Raven said.

* * *

STARFIRE'S ROOM....................

Robin stood outside Star's room and thought for a moment before knocking. He heard her sweet voice say "Enter", and he walked inside. She was indeed sitting on her bed, still holding Robin's forgotten sword. She turned and jumped up at the sight of him.

"Robin, you-you forgot your weapon", she said holding it out. He walked up to her and reached out for it but hesitated. He looked up at her and saw she was smiling, instantly filled with confidence he took his sword.

"We are all very sad for the loss of Alastor", said Starfire. "He did however war us that such a thing would happen; to him and to us. Samson was wrong about you, whether you know how your weapon was forged or not makes no difference. You are a confident and powerful warrior, and I know will lead us to victory as I've seen you do time and time again". Robin smiled and brushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Thanks Star". They remained silent for a moment and Robin knew what she was thinking about. "I'm sorry Star, but I will die before I take your head. Even if it would mean all the power in this world and another. I just can't". Starfire's mouth hung ajar.

"But, I cannot harm you either. What am I supposed to do"? Robin smiled and got up.

"Don't worry Star, we'll think of something". She cast a downward glance as if she were afraid she would just loose control of herself. He sat down and picked her head up. "But if we're going to get Samson, we're going to need a plan". Starfire felt herself brighten up; this was the Robin she knew.

"Please what is your plan"?

"Well I've got something in mind; and if Samson's ego is as big as I know it is, then it should work pretty well. It's going to be hard for both of us, but if it works it should spell defeat for him". He was about to go into it with more details when the wall comm. in Starfire's room went off.

"Yo Rob", came Cyborg's voice. Robin and Starfire walked up to the comm. and Robin held down the talk button.

"What is it"?

"We can't find Beast Boy, I think he's gone Samson". Robin and Star looked at each other fear fully.

"We'll be right down, get a lock on his locator signal", he let go of the intercom and the two ran out of her room. 'Just great', he thought. Whether Beast Boy was aware of it or not, Samson was too much for just one of them to handle.

* * *

Can Beast Boy put up a good fight long enough for the others to get there? We'll just have to wait and find out next time I guess. R&R please. 


	7. Beast Boy's Vendeda

Just as a warning; this chapter is really short and kinda dark. I promise it has a happy ending but this is how its going right now. Sorry for the shortness, but I couldn't really help it.

* * *

Ch.7

Robin followed a small moving dot on his comm. link and directed Cyborg who sped the T-Car down the street. As they went down the road Raven kept playing around with her hands, unable to sit still or concentrate on much. She kept thinking about Beast Boy and how worried she was they would arrive and find his head rolling down the street. She lowered her hood and whipped her sweat dampened forehead. She had been so anxious that street lamps would melt as they passed, or mail boxes would spontaneously combust. Robin told Cyborg to turn right at an upcoming corner and Starfire aimed to calm her friend.

"Be at ease Raven, Beast Boy is a most talented combatant and I am sure we will find him well". Looking uneasy Raven nodded and a stop sign bent into an L shape. Starfire took Raven's hand and patted it comfortingly. "Please Raven you must try to calm down. Or I fear there will not be much of the city left".

"Sorry Star, I still just can't believe that he would do this".

"He did so out of his feelings for you", replied Star.

"Even so he shouldn't risk himself like that, not even for me", said Raven putting her face in her hands. Starfire patted her on the back and Robin turned in his seat to face Starfire.

"Star we're getting closer. I know what I'm about to tell you is going to be hard to carry out, believe me it'll be harder for me. But the way I see it this is the only way to stop Samson". With resolute Starfire nodded and Robin went over the specifics of what was going to happen. Once he had finished Starfire realized what he meant and asked if it could be done some other way, but in the end she resolved to what Robin said.

* * *

CATHCING UP WITH BEAST BOY.....................

Samson walked down the alleyway of an outdoor market place that had been closed for the night. He briskly made his way past each of the small stands and outlets. As he walked he felt as if someone was following him. He stopped for a moment and turned his head somewhat. He surveyed the whole area and then smiled at the thought of who it was and continued on his way. He hadn't gone far when he stopped yet again, someone was behind him. Without turning around Samson addresses his shadow.

"Do you have any idea who you're following? Do you really believe yourself to be a match for me"? Beast Boy stepped into the moon light and tightened his fists.

"You almost killed my friends. You almost killed Raven! We're not allowed to take the lives of mortals". Samson chuckled and turned around to face Beast Boy who was but twenty feet away from him.

"You what they say about rules, they're meant to be broken". He then reached inside his coat and produced his weapon. Beast Boy whipped out his two swords and readied himself. He began to wonder if this was such a good idea, then the image of Raven being crushed by rushing water came "flooding" back to him. He sprinted forward and spun his double blades in all directions. He attacked high and low, both of which Samson blocked. Beast Boy spun around going for his head and his midsection. Samson backed up and blocked the head chop in the process. He brought down his sword and he and Beast Boy were both knocked backwards. Samson straightened himself and began circling Beast Boy.

"This is very brave of you boy". Samson stopped and pointed his sword at Beast Boy. "But that doesn't mean that you're not also incredibly stupid"! He swiped across Beast Boy stomach and kicked him into one of the stands. The tent-like set up collapsed on top of Beast Boy and Samson laughed to himself. A large gorilla holding two swords suddenly burst out of the wreckage and pounded Samson square in the jaw. Eyes wide Samson backed up as the enraged gorilla advanced on him. He then began hacking at Samson as though chopping wood. Receiving only a few cuts here and there Samson slid out from beneath Beast Boy and cut the back of his legs. Beast Boy morphed back into himself and fell to the ground. Delivering no mercy Samson brought his foot up and punted BB in the stomach, making him double over even more. Face flat against the ground Beast Boy blindly reached for one of his swords. He found one and grasped it as tight as he could. He then clumsily stood and swung at Samson who caught his swing by the arm and twisted it. Hearing a loud crack Beast Boy cried out and cradled his arm.

"A valiant attempt my friend, and as always I am feeling compelled to allow you to live". Beast Boy raised his eye brows in wonder. "And as always I choose to ignore it"! He raised his sword and prepared to strike.

"BEAST BOY"! They both turned their heads and saw Raven standing at the other end of the alley. Closely following her were Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Lee. Samson glanced at each of them and his malicious smile back to Beast Boy who began shaking his head.

"Please, not in front of her", he pleaded. He no longer cared if he was slain, so long as Raven didn't have to see. Samson however had other plans. He eyed Beast Boy and told him with his gaze that his time had come. With a clean swipe he passed through Beast Boy's neck and took his head. Raven's mouth fell open, she couldn't speak, she couldn't scream, she couldn't breathe. She fell on her hands and knees and began breathing heavily. Unable to defend against her tears she reached out to Beast Boy's lifeless form and let her head fall to the ground.

On the other end Samson held up his sword and gritted his teeth as Beast Boy's power was sucked into him. He recovered quickly and kicked the fallen swords in their direction. "Pathetic. There was barley anything to absorb". While Raven continued to water the grass with her tears Starfire charged up her fists and shot straight at him.

"STAR NO", shouted Robin. She reared up her fist and aimed to punch a hole right through his stomach. Samson moved aside and clothes-lined her with his arm. She fell flat on her back and coughed while clutching her throat. Robin eyed her and then looked up at Samson who invited him to try and save her. Starfire turned on her stomach and looked up at the distant boy wonder.

"ROBIN"! He eyed her nervously. "HELP ME", she held out her hand and Robin darted his gaze back and forth between her and Samson. Robin gathered up Raven and ordered them to leave the area.

"BUT ROBIN"

"I said GO", shouted Robin at Cyborg. They took Raven and made a dash for the T-Car. Robin unsheathed his sword and began walking up to Starfire and Samson. Samson grabbed Starfire by the hair and pulled her up to her feet. Trying to reach behind her she winced at the pain.

"Here she is Robin! You want the opportunity to battle her you'll have to fight me for it"!

"What are talking about", asked Robin through gritted teeth. Samson brought her closer so he could smell her hair.

"She far more skilled at the blade then you'll ever be. I have seen her sword play with my own eyes, during our little heart to heart chat". Robin was sure he meant Starfire's momentary captivity, but still didn't know half of what went on. Samson released Starfire and she fell forward. "On second thought, I'll see if I can just get rid of you two right here and now". Starfire got up and reached for her weapon, it wasn't there. She looked and saw that it lay behind Samson, it must have fallen from her when she fell. She looked to Robin for advice and he looked to his left. There he saw a small church with a single candle lighting up the front door. He walked up to the church doors and Samson watched him curiously. Robin got to the front and motioned for Starfire to follow. She swiftly glided up to him and with her innocent wide eyes she awaited his orders. He opened the doors and shoved her inside.

"ROBIN NO"! Before she could make it back outside Robin had closed the doors and wedged them shut. She tried to burst through but found that she couldn't. Then she remembered something Alastor had said; "The only place that you may not do battle is Holy ground, only there will you find refuge". She looked through the small window which Robin was also gazing through.

"You'll be safe in there Star. Whatever happens, just get back to the tower". He began walking back toward Samson and Starfire began once again to pound on the doors.

"ROBIN! WAIT! YOU CANNOT DO BATTLE ALONE". She pressed her face against the glass. "Oh please be careful", she whispered.

Robin whipped back out his sword and advanced on his smug opponent. "YOU WANNA TAKE SOMEONE'S HEAD, COME AND GET MINE"! With a bounding step Samson took charge and they clanged their weapons.

* * *

Again sorry it's so short, but I'm fixing to leave for Thanksgiving. You know, visiting family and what not. Also sorry for yet another cliffy. I promise I'll update the moment I get home. Thanks for reading so far. Reviews please. 


	8. There can be only one!

Okay, I know you've been made to tolerate my short chapters and frequent cliffies. So I decided to give you a good long conclusion. R&R please, ENJOY!

* * *

Ch.8

Robin whipped back out his sword and advanced on his smug opponent. "YOU WANNA TAKE SOMEONE'S HEAD, COME AND GET MINE"! With a bounding step Samson took charge and they clanged their weapons. They backed away from each other slightly and went back in for another attack. Robin diagonal slashed at Samson's leg then went for side swipe. Samson took the leg injury but blocked the side swipe. He hissed at the small amount of pain and twirled his sword forward. They both walked in a circle not taking their eyes off each other. Robin held his sword up and close to his face, and then with it held high he let out a battle cry and charged at the evil immortal. Samson only smiled before performing a magnificent back flip up onto a upper catwalk. Robin looked around for a way up then doped slapped himself for not remembering that he was the boy wonder. He through his sword up so that the point stuck in the bottom of the catwalk. Samson watched him get out a bird grapple and ready it.

"Come on up, I'll show you how Beast Boy died". Robin shot his grapple and grabbed hold of a stone gargoyle. He pulled himself up to the catwalk and then brought up his sword. He then re-engaged his battle with Samson who began walking backwards up a stairway as he fought. From the small window Starfire saw the two disappear around the high wall and franticly looked around for a way out. She ran down the middle of the may rows of pews and came to a small back door. She wedged it open and stepped out into the moonlit market place. She flew around the side of the church and back to front and saw the catwalk were Robin had been battling. She then went over and picked up her sword and sheathed it. She was about to go up when She heard someone behind her. Starfire turned and saw a man with his own sword standing there.

"Who are you"?

"You don't remember me"? Starfire shook her head. "The clock tower"? Starfire then thought back and remembered a man that Cyborg had thrown through the large glass clock face. "Sorry, but the prize is going to be mine".

"Please, I do not have time for this. I must go and assist Robin". She turned to leave but hear him take out his sword. She looked back at him and he came running at her. She didn't want to do this to him but he wouldn't take a hint. He swung his sword down and she sliced it in half. Dumbfounded he looked from his broken weapon to her.

"Damn". As if out of instinct she whirled around and beheaded him. She turned quickly so she didn't have to see what she did. She hated doing this, more than anything and wanted it to end. She flew up to the catwalk but fell suddenly and gasped out loud. She then held up her hand and received the impetuous immortals energy. From up top Robin heard Starfire crying out and glanced downward.

"Starfire"? Samson sliced his arm and Robin stumbled backwards. He fell on his back and then turned over to see his sword skidding ahead of him and then stopping on the edge of the wall. He mouthed "crap" and then quickly rolled to his right to avoid Samson's downward hack. Robin got back to his feet and retrieved his sword as it began to fall. Neither of them noticed how high they had climbed the catwalk and were now on the roof, they stood next to a series of skylight windows. While they stood there for a moment Samson brought out a small cloth and whipped down his blade with it. Robin watched the red cloth slide up and down Samson's sword.

"It's a habit that I've sort of gotten into before a victory".

"You're not going to win", spat Robin. Samson pocketed his cloth and stepped toward Robin.

"Do you have any idea how many times I've been told that? I've lost count". Robin's grip on his sword tightened. "However I do remember two recent ones what were their names, OH YES! Alastor and Beast Boy both told me I was going to lose".

"And they were right; they just didn't say who you were going to lose to"! Robin ran at Samson and hacked at him in all directions. Samson swung at Robin's back and then at his stomach, both of which Robin blocked. Samson kicked Robin in the back of the leg and Robin fell on his back. Samson brought up his sword but Robin whipped out a sharp bird-a-rang and stuck one of the points in Samson's foot. Samson yelled out in pain and clumsily stepped back with his mouth bleeding. Getting very angry Samson charged at Robin and tackled him knocking them both off their feet and falling through a skylight. They fell four stories and landed on the floor with a thud.

Feeling very sore in the shoulder Robin slowly stood up and saw a flash of light which was his enemy's blade. He brought up his sword and the two got into a sword lock. The two swords formed an X while they struggled to push against each other. They moved closer and stared each other in the eye.

"Your doing well, you're friend's head would've been on a pike by now"! Robin smashed both of their sword hilts against his face and flipped him over. He swiped Samson across the chest and threw him back his sword.

"YOU SENT US TO HELL"! Samson stood up and readied himself. "WHY"?

"Believe me boy; I would not have made more trouble for myself if it was possible. But you got in our way, you interfered with our fight, and now here you stand; on the threshold of life and death". They slashed at each other and clanged against their weapons relentlessly. Samson spun around Robin and slashed him across the back. His eyes shut tight Robin reached behind his back and his sword clattered to the floor. He swayed on the spot and Samson knew he had once again won. Robin's eyes began to droop somewhat, he was sure this was it. 'I'm sorry Alastor. I'm sorry Beast Boy, so sorry'.

"Going to loose am I? It appears that you are not the better man". He began to swing down when he saw someone burst through the door. Starfire landed and as quick as lighting she removed her sword and threw it like a spear. Samson had just enough time to breathe one word;

"Oh",

The sword stuck right in him and he flew up against the nearby wall and was pinned up like a scarecrow. Starfire helped Robin to his feet and she handed him his sword.

"Thanks Star, what kept you", he joked. She smiled back at him and Robin turned to Samson. He struggled against the giant pin that held him up against the wall. He tried to slide it out but cut his hands. He looked up and saw Robin take hold of the hilt.

"You were right Samson, Beast Boy and Alastor were better men". He pulled it out and Samson fell to the floor. Robin tossed the sword up in the air behind him. Starfire's eyes followed her sword and she held out her scabbard. The sword came down and smoothly slid into its case. Samson managed to get to his knees and began talking to himself.

"Impossible, this, this is impossible. The prize was mine, how could I let this boy and his girlfriend take it from me"!

"I warned you Samson". Samson's eyes widened. He didn't hear Robin's voice over his shoulder. He looked up and saw not Robin ready to strike………but Alastor. "You would never be rid of me". Samson shook his head disbelief and cried out;

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO"! Robin quickly made the cut and Samson's body keeled over and his head rolled off to the side. Breathing heavily Robin stood over his kill. Starfire watched him uneasily as if he were about to mutate into a horrible monster. There was a long and agonizing silence while Starfire stood watching the boy wonder and he stood in place. Robin's head suddenly snapped up and his eyes were wide.

"There can be only one"! He arched his back and dropped his samurai sword. Starfire gasped and leaped back a few feet. Robin cried out as a large bolt of lighting struck him and laced all over his body. It lasted quite long as he was absorbing two thousand years worth of kills and victories. With the lighting still going all over him he fell over and withered and twisted violently. Starfire covered her mouth and wondered if he would survive his reward. Finally the lighting subsided and Robin's cries slowly went down and his body relaxed. Starfire flew over to him and picked him up into a sitting position. His head rested against her shoulder and she worryingly felt his pulse.

"Oh please be alight Robin", she mouthed quietly. She then heard a small groan and Robin stirred in her arms. Her face lit up as Robin got to his feet. He whipped his face with one of his hands and blinked several times.

"Whoa", he whispered.

"Robin, you did it", said Starfire taking his shoulders and beaming. Robin looked up at her and grinned.

"But not without you, technically you interfered with our battle", he mock scolded. Starfire giggled and smiled mischievously.

"You know what they say about rules, they are meant to be broken", quoted Starfire. Robin laughed and embraced Starfire tightly. "Oh, I am so very glad that it is finally over". Robin's smile faded and he backed off. Confused Starfire looked him in the eyes.

"No Star, it isn't over. Not yet".

"I do not understand', she said innocently.

"There are still two immortals left". Starfire's face fell and she understood, with great reluctance.

* * *

TITANS TOWER…………………………

Back at the tower Robin and Starfire told the others what happened and how they defeated Samson. They were all very happy for them and the fact that Samson was finally dead. Raven had retired to her room once she had got home; she hadn't come out or said a word since then. They managed to scrape her out for a funeral for Beast Boy and Alastor, priest and all. Starfire didn't really know how a mass went so she simply followed Robin's lead. Afterwards they each got up and said a little something about their friend. Raven was up at the podium the longest, mostly because she placed a number of long pauses in between her words. They got home and everyone skulked off to bed. Robin and Starfire decided they would stay up for a while longer. When you're immortal you don't need to sleep as much as you had to before. Robin poured them some soda and set the bottle in the middle of the table. They both sat across from each other. Robin took a sip from his glass and let the soda linger in his mouth for a while. Starfire on the other hand pushed her soda away and frowned.

"I am sorry Robin, but I do not feel like drinking sweet liquid at this time". She held her sword next to her like a walking stick, while Robin's sat on the table in front of him.

"Star I know you're upset", said Robin putting down his glass.

"No Robin I am not upset". Robin nodded in relief.

"I am DISTRESSED", she said fiercely. Robin slouched in his chair and looked as though he were being scolded for bad grades. "We defeated Samson yes, it is good that the world is safe from an eternity of evil, torment, and suffering. But it has left it was just the two of us".

"I'm sorry Star, but this is the way it turned out".

"NO", Starfire stomped her sword on the floor. "I refuse to fight against you, even less kill you".

"Starfire what else are we going to do"?

"Go on living as we are, and put this whole ordeal behind us", she said with resolute.

"Starfire you remember what Alastor said; the fewer the immortals the stronger the urge is to do battle. I'm very sorry Star, I really am. But I would be lying if I told you I wasn't feeling it right now". Star's grip on her sword tightened. She refused to accept it, but it was beginning to get to her as well.

"Alastor has passed Robin! He did not foresee the position we are in".

"He did Star, and he tired to warn us. We just wouldn't listen". Starfire put her face in her hands and closed her eyes.

"Ohhh, why must it always be us that are locked in battle"? Robin leaned across the table and took hold of one of her hands.

"I'm very sorry Star, but this is the way things are". Star's eyes popped open and she pulled her hand away. "And you know it".

"Are you suggesting that you would take my head, you said you would never lie to me"! Starfire was beginning to get frantic.

"What I am saying is that if attacked you would defend yourself".

"No Robin, not against you".

"No"?

"Never", she said. Robin nodded and took another drink. Then suddenly he whipped out his sword and downward hacked. As if seeing the future Starfire moved her sword up and blocked it. Robin then leaned back in his chair and spun around making a long side swipe. Starfire held her sword next to her making a steel wall blocking the swipe. They remained in that position for a moment, then Robin lowered his weapon and sheathed it. Looking fearful Starfire put hers back down with her lower lip trembling.

"See"? Robin shoulders hung lower than usual. He didn't like to put her through this. But the only way she would accept it was through example. He sat down next to her and stroked her long red hair. "Believe me Star, I would rather die than hurt you in the slightest". Small tears escaped Starfire, she shook her head and got up and left the room. Robin watched her leave. He didn't blame her one bit, he hated himself just as much as she must right now. He washed both of the glasses and went to bed.

Starfire had wasted no time in getting to bed. She didn't even get her usual "before bedtime snack". This was not only the first night she had not looked forward to the softness of her bed, but this was also the first time she didn't look forward to seeing Robin the next morning. She settled uneasily into her bed and it wasn't long before she was tossing and turning. Her short but scaring time with Samson had been haunting her ever since Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy came to get her. It especially came to her while she was asleep, as if the memory refused to let her have a peace of mind. All night long she would relive her interrogation. She had been forced to sing like a canary for Samson, she told him everything he needed to know and more.

**STAR'S DREAM **

She struggled against her chair as a shroud of darkness began to envelope her. She tired to mover her head and face away from the mass of black but failed and was completely covered in the darkness. She pushed and tugged with all her might but couldn't come loose; she then heard a voice echo throughout her mind.

"So, where should we begin"? She then saw Samson sitting across form her smiling malevolently. "You've been so helpful my dear; I should have no problem in dealing with your mortal companions". She wanted to just die right then and there, but suddenly felt the bindings release her.

"Now let's see what you're truly capable of". He reached to his side and threw her a sword not unlike his. She took one look at it and threw it to the floor.

"You will get no such pleasure from me".

"I get whatever I want. You've already given me the ability to wipe out your friends".

"Please stop", she breathed.

"They have no clue that their fate has been sealed".

"That is quite enough", she hissed.

"It's only a matter of time before they're completely wiped off the map. And it's all thanks to you". That did it; Starfire kicked up the sword and as she caught it unsheathed it and dove straight for Samson's neck. He brought up a small dagger and blocked her attack. She pushed against him with all that she could but was without her alien strength.

"Well it seems I've released the beast within". Starfire's eyes widened and she backed away form him.

"No, this is not me. I am not a monster, I am not a murderer". Still sitting in his chair Samson took one last sip of tea.

"Then what's that thing you're holding"? She slowly shook her head, this was all wrong. Starfire refused to believe that she was anything like him. She then saw Samson glance at someone behind her. She quickly turned and struck whoever was sneaking up on her.

"NO"! Starfire sat bolt upright in her bed and nearly fell off from the exertion. Tears were streaming down her face and she could only think of one person she wanted right now. She swiftly flew down the hall and stopped in front of Robin's door. She stepped closer and noticed that it didn't open. The she remembered that Robin always locks his door at night. She pressed a few keys on the pad next to his door and it lit up. She got closer and cleared her throat.

"Security override, voice code STARFIRE". The pad processed for a moment then blinked green and allowed her access. She slowly glided inside and the door closed behind her with a snap. It startled her for a moment but she continued towards Robin's bed. Robin lay on his side and faced away from the door. As she drew nearer she saw Robin reach over for his sword, as if expecting Slade to walk through his door. She let out a small gasp and Robin's hand went back under the covers. The two of them relaxed and Robin stirred slightly.

"What is it Star", he whispered. She gulped and walked a little closer.

"I am frightened", she said truthfully. She saw his chest rise and fall.

"What you scared of Star", he asked sleepily.

"Of………of you". She lowered her head and wished she had said something different. She wondered if Samson's truth serum still lingered in her body.

"I'm sorry Star", returned Robin.

"No Robin, I am sorry", she said getting closer and closer to his bedside. "I know we must do what we must do. I am just afraid of what will happen when we, when we". She trailed off.

"Starfire, I told you I would die before I hurt you. Now I know you've been through a lot, but you need to trust me on that". Starfire gave birth to a smile and watched the back of Robin's head move stiffly.

"Of course I trust you Robin". There was a short pause.

"Was there something else Star"? She rubbed her arm and stepped up next to his bed.

"I was wondering if perhaps I could spend the remaining duration of the night here". Robin turned around and looked at Star over his shoulder and saw her standing right next to him. How could he say no, Starfire was scared and looking to him for counsel. Robin moved over and brought out an extra pillow. She quickly climbed into his bed and nestled herself under the covers. Robin turned back around to nod off to sleep and without warning felt Starfire snuggling up against him. He felt shivers swim up and down his body. Trying not to disturb her he turned his head to look at her and couldn't help but smile. She lay up against him and slept so soundly, her breathing was calm and soothing to both her and him. Robin looked back to his headboard and pushed his sword away; he had no need for it, not when he was safe with her. He laid his head back down on the pillow and entered a blissful slumber.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY……………………..

Robin and Starfire awoke before the other Titans to avoid difficulties on both sides. The two had eaten their breakfast in silence and then agreed that the park would be the best place to go. They slowly walked down the thin path and past the park benches and swing sets. Finally they came to the area where they had their first picnic (as mortals). They stood facing each other for what seemed like hours, just looking at the other. Neither Robin nor Starfire had any intention on being there this morning, but realized that they would not be able to hide for long.

"This is it Star", said Robin. "The gathering is here, and there can be only one".

"I offer this last chance Robin, let us leave this place and spend what time our friends have with them".

"I'm sorry Star, but there is no other way". With that Robin removed his samurai sword and it reflected the sun light. Starfire closed her eyes and slowly reached to her side. She gripped the hilt and gracefully unsheathed her Chinese Tai Chi sword. She pointed it forward and it seemed to sing on contact with the sun. They stood in their ready stances and waited for the other to attack. Robin asked God for forgiveness and ran forward.

He ducked low and side swiped. Starfire glided backward and landed softly on the ground. Twirling his sword forward he charged at the Tamaranian. Starfire flipped over him and lightly went for his back; Robin back blocked and spun around. They met in a lock and pushed against each other. As they pushed Starfire gave Robin a pleading look.

"I will not fight you Robin". She let up and her sword fell to the ground.

"Oh no you don't Star. Only one of us is going to walk away form this, and it isn't going to be me"! He picked her sword up with the tip of his and threw it in her direction. She caught it and frowned.

"What are you saying"? Robin twirled his sword yet again and took a step toward her which she backed away from.

"What have I told you about hurting you Star? I can't and I won't. That means you are going to be the one who takes the prize". She slowly shook her head and breathed "No".

"You're going to win Starfire. I'm sorry about all this, but you're going to win even if I have to make you". He ran up to her and before she had a chance to get away he sent a series of diagonal slashes and swipes her way. She blocked them all and without thinking slashed him across the chest. She screamed as he stampered backward. He looked from his the long scar on his chest to her and nodded. She was about to thrown down her weapon again when Robin launched another attack. They engaged in 1-2-3 combat for a while longer all the time the ferocity in both of them was rising. Starfire downward hacked and Robin was knocked off his feet from the huge amount of strength. She began to swish off his head but caught herself as her blade was a centimeter from his neck. She stood over Robin with wide eyes; she couldn't believe she was an inch away from killing the one she lo"-

"Starfire", the name escaped Robin as if his mouth was made to say the name. "Go on, do it". She closed her eyes tight shut and streams of tears pushed on through. He slowly got to his feet; her sword followed him all the way up. He stepped closer to her inviting her to finish the job, her eyes popped open and quickly shook her head.

"NO ROBIN! NO! I CAN NOT". She still hadn't removed her sword from his neck. Robin sighed and rubbed her check.

"You have to Star. You're the only one who can make things right".

"B-but why is that you are unable to harm me, while I am able to harm you"? Robin smiled and took her shoulders.

"If you know what you want, then you're not really harming me". Starfire lowered her head as Robin's words went in one ear and out the other. She thought long and hard. Was this really the right thing to do? Robin's fate was in her hands and she had the ability to save it. But what did he mean by 'if you know what to wish for'? What if she wished for the wrong thing? Would she loose Robin and her friends forever? 'You're being silly', her mind spoke to her. 'You trust Robin with your life; you should not diminish that trust'. She nodded to herself but also to Robin. She looked back up at him and her mouth hung ajar.

"I love you Robin". He smile got as big as was immortally possible.

"I love you too Starfire". He gave her a nod and she readied herself. She hesitated and Robin decided to she needed help.

"DO IT"!

"Robin", she squeaked the name and swiftly cut through his throat. His head however did not simply roll off to the side. A stream of light erupted form the cut and his body was engulfed in it. Starfire was thrown backwards and she landed with a small thud. Rubbing her head she looked back up at the sky to see it forming numerous ribbons of light. They came down and laced and twisted all around Starfire. The howling winds picked up as Starfire lifted off the ground. She felt not the surging feeling of electricity, but a feeling of warmth and security. She then heard a bodiless voice speak to her.

"WHO ARE YOU TO BE CAMPOIN OF THE IMMORTALS"?! Starfire did the only thing she could do, she answered.

"I AM STARFIRE! I AM A TEEN TITAN! WE ARE AS WE WERE! EVERYTING IS AS IT WAS"! She shouted out all that she could and went limp. The voice then had its final say;

"So be it"! Everything went blank.

* * *

STARFIRE'S ROOM………………………..

Starfire's eyes scrunched and she opened them to meet very blurry vision. It cleared and she saw she was lying in her bed. She sat up and looked around, everything seemed normal. It was then that she noticed who was standing at the foot of her bed. Robin stood there with a straight face looking down at her. She sat there in utter awe and mouthed wordlessly. Finally Robin couldn't contain himself any longer and began smiling broadly. Starfire floated out of her covers and hovered over her bed.

"Robin"? He laughed to himself and looked back up at her.

"Good job Star, you did it". She squealed and flew straight at him. She knocked him over and they landed on the floor. Starfire on top, Robin on the bottom. They stared at each other and then realized their position. They got to their feet and Starfire gave Robin a crushing hug.

"Oh please do not ever force me to do that again", she begged.

"You don't need to worry about that. We were the last remember, and you made us mortal again".

"Then, that means"-

"That's it. That's the end of the immortals". Starfire couldn't believe what she was hearing, it all actually worked. Beast Boy!

"What of Beast Boy, he is okay"? Robin smiled once more and went over to her door. He gave a short drum roll and then opened it. Inside stepped a perfectly healthy Beast Boy.

"You rang"? He had on a crooked smile and Starfire gave him a suffocating hug also.

"OH BEAST BOY YOU ARE NOT BEHEADED". She continued to squeeze the life out of him until Robin tapped her on the shoulder. She smiled sheepishly and let him go. "I am sure Raven will be most joyous to hear of your recovery".

"Wait a second Star. Raven doesn't know a thing about it", said Beast Boy. Starfire looked confused.

"I do not understand".

"Look Star, we were the only immortals. So only the three of us remember all of what's happened".

"Oh", said Star in comprehension. The two boys began to walk out.

"We'll be in the living room; the others don't know why but were having a really big dinner to celebrate". Starfire smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Very well, I will join you shortly". They left and Starfire looked over at her bed side. There lay her sword. She picked it up and looked it over. She opened her closet and stuffed it towards the back.

"Farewell my trusted weapon. I hope I need never use you again". So saying she covered the sword with some extra clothes and closed the closet.

The Titans enjoyed a really really big dinner and decided on a movie after their supper.

"I know, how bout Kill Bill", suggested Cyborg. Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy quickly handed him Office Space and he shrugged his shoulders. As Cyborg set up the movie the three now mortal Titans glanced out the window and saw a faint vision of a past friend. Alastor smiled and waved at them, they returned his smile and he faded into the night finally at peace. Finally at peace themselves Robin and Starfire sat against the couch and heaved a long sigh of relief. Starfire leaned against Robin chest and Robin put an arm around her shoulder. Raven didn't understand why Beast Boy was so close to her but she wasn't complaining. If only the other Titans knew what had happened in the past month, they would be appreciating their time on earth just as much as Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy were.

**THE END**

* * *

So how was it? Please say it was good. It took me so long to write this thing it's not even funny. Hope you liked it and try and catch my next fic, whatever it may be. 


End file.
